


Haikyuu!! One-Shots

by PhantomKuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, chatfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: Everything is Yaoi here in this book, watch ships sail and read chatfics about our chaos teams!Welcome to the world of Haikyuu!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Sunshine (Omegaverse)

Karasuno and Nekoma faced a new training camp together.  
"Wow!! No matter how much I look, I still can't see any other house!!" Hinata exclaimed once the bus stopped in the middle of nowhere and Tsukishima, next to him unloading his bags, flashed a tiny smirk at the bouncy middle blocker.  
"That's because you are too tiny."  
"Hey! Mean!"  
The Omega glared up at the lamppost- how much he hated it to be teased because of his height. But the Beta didn't care the slightest, as usual.

Not that it surprised Karasuno.

Tanaka, Yamamoto and Nishinoya followed Shimizu around, bombarding her with requests to carry her bags while Sugawara tried his best to calm Yachi down- of course only panicking because Lev kept staring at the girl.  
Yaku kicked the boy with a huff and earned himself a strangled yelp.  
"Stop being so creepy!"  
"I-I'm not being creepy! She just looks even smaller than you from this angle!"  
Another kick and a whincing Lev on the ground. A perfect start of the day.

Coach Ukai and coach Nekomata soon left afterwards because of a small emergency and with that the volleyball clubs were alone.  
"A match?" Daichi asked cluelessly and Kuroo smirked in return.  
"What else should we do?"  
Kageyama set the ball and Tanaka spiked it down with a battle roar. Yamaguchi, cheering from the bench, watched as Yachi turned to change the score.  
"Hinata... he's been acting weird, isn't he?" she suddenly said and Ennoshita narrowed his eyebrows at the overexited middle blocker.  
"I don't see that."  
"Don't look. Smell."  
The girl turned back to Hinata, watching Ennoshita's nostrils flaring to suck any tiny smell in. The alpha frowned.  
"You're right. But I can't pinpoint what that smell is."

By the time they had finished dinner and were off to more practice rounds in the evening, Sugawara didn't know what he was doing there. Doing no practice. But here the Beta was, searching for the tiny highschooler he held so dear. With... Clothes.  
Used clothes of himself and Daichi, overflowing with their smells. It wasn't much, just his own jacket and Daichi's pants. It was weird, now that he thought about it. But in the very second, laying those clothes down at a place Hinata would certainly cross within the next minutes, it felt utterly right.

Tsukishima felt like an idiot, sneaking around the canteen and collecting every single leftover meatbun he could find. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why, but his Beta instincts urged him to collect food. For who?  
Hinata of course. Why?  
Tsukishima had no idea, he wasn't a good eater, so why on earth did his instincts coax him into fetching stuff the orange haired middle blocker had never asked for? But he wasn't in the mood to rebel against his inner demon and settled with his weird behavior.  
"Now, where will he find them..."

Nishinoya and Tanaka were the next ones to notice. It wasn't any particular smell that stood out, it was the atmosphere which spiked their undivided attention. Both alphas began to sneak around the training camp, trying to figure out why this place, this lonely place, felt so much like home. Almost as if something was magically pulling them towards the gym, canteen and dorm. Told them to protect it at all cost.  
They didn't hesitate to bare their teeth as Kuroo and Yamamoto came too close to their team, shocking not only Nekoma but Yamamoto alone, too. He had been befriended with these two troublemakers since they had met, why on earth were they so feral towards him?  
Kenma wasn't a problem to them, in fact, Tanaka made hastily room for the pudding head as he walked past them. Why Kenma and not Yamamoto?  
Was it because Kenma was an Omega?

Kuroo had his suspicions as the Alpha captain and as his Omegas, Inuoka, Lev and Kenma, left to spend way more time than normal around Karasuno's first year Hinata, realization struck him like a lightning.

Kageyama was dense about the whole situation at first, but soon enough his inner Alpha started to kick in. The setter became dangerous, feral, possessive and he had no control over it. Sweet Omegas Asahi and Yamaguchi had to calm him various times and Daichi, as the captain Alpha, had to fight for his leader position.  
It wasn't until two days later when the entire Karasuno team waltzed into the changing room, that they finally realized what was going on.

Hinata, the orange haired middle blocker and everyone's sunshine, was nesting.  
Inside the locker room.  
And a nesting Omega did not like others to step into his territory without being invited. Within a second, Hinata had jumped at the closest alpha, Ennoshita, and tore him to the ground. Teeth baring, he looked like ready to rip the entire team apart.  
Sugawara gasped, and pushed and shoved the team together with a surprisingly supportive Tsukishima out of the room, waited for Ennoshita to be set free and join them, then slammed the door shut.

Everyone was pale.  
They did not know how to deal with this. None of the Omega's had gone into heat yet despite Asahi, and he had been far more calm than Hinata. They needed to ask the Nekoma team for advice.  
Minutes later, both teams had gathered, of course without the sunshine. Nishinoya and Tanaka tried their best to swallow down that protective instinct while Sugawara, with obviously no knowledge about personal space, had settled on Kageyama's lap to distract his Alpha nose with his Beta smell.  
"Hinata is nesting," Kuroo stated in a matter of fact before anyone was able to say a word. His own team gasped while Karasuno nodded, silent.  
"How did you notice?" Lev asked the captain and he sighed.  
"Who of you found things to be missing?"

Tanaka froze.  
"My shirt. It's gone."  
"I can't find my jacket," Nishinoya said and Kageyama snarled something about his underwear, voice softening a little as Sugawara released another boost of his pheromones. Daichi nodded, too, and in fact every single alpha followed the motion. Kuroo chuckled.  
"That's how I noticed. While Alphas become territorial in near of a nesting Omega to other Alphas which aren't inside their pack and Omegas become all cuddly and clingy- the reason our Omegas constantly swarmed around Shrimpy- Betas have a different problem."  
"So?" Yaku asked, shifting shortly.  
"Yes. Beta instincts want to support. That does include support of Alphas, to calm us with pheromones, but also support for Omegas. Whatever we are missing, I know all you Betas have taken it and laid it out for Hinata to find."

Embarassed silence laid over the group and Kageyama shifted. Out of the volleyball scent of Sugawara became faint cherry blossoms. He was embarassed.  
"...I may have stolen your pants, Daichi," he quietly admitted and earned a gasp from the addressed one. Kuroo chuckled as Yaku flushed a little red and even Tsukishima averted his eyes- a moment to never forget.  
"Every Beta collected things they thought Shrimpy would need. Sugawara-kun went for the smell of himself and the entire pack. Tsukki went for Shrimpy's favorite meatbuns."  
"Don't call me Tsukki," the blond threw in with a scowl plastered upon his face but the Nekoma captain still continued.  
"Yaku-kun had noticed our Omegas going to your pack and stole our stuff for Hinata, to first: help him build his nest and second: remind him we aren't taking over territory. Right, Yaku-kun?"  
Said libero swallowed and turned away with a grumble.

"What are we going to do now?" Daichi sighed, glancing towards the door. They were inside this training camp for four more days.  
"Well, does Shrimpy have a mate?" Kuroo asked in return and both parties exchanged a glance. No.  
"There goes that option... all we can do is staying away from Hinata as good as possible. At least, us Alphas. No Alpha courted Shrimpy before his nesting phase and now it's too late, he won't accept anyone. He'll bite our throats through if we step too close. Betas can bring him food and help him if he asks for it... while the Omegas can even join Hinata in his nesk. Of course, always first asking for permission."  
Ennoshita swallowed, remembering the feeling of Hinatas wild eyes and teeth hovering above his Adam's apple.  
"I wish Coach Ukai wouldn't have left."  
"Are we still going to train?" Lev asked and Kenma shrugged.  
"I will stay with Shouyou... we can play games..."  
"It's good if at least we Alphas play... the frustration needs a vent."  
Daichi nodded and Kageyama looked like ready to push Sugawara off and dash to the next volleyball.

"Let's get this heat over. Together for Miyagi's sunshine Hinata," Kuroo smiled and held out his hand. A friendly gesture and yet it took Daichi a moment to shake it, accept this second pack in near of one of his nestings Omegas. But the Nekoma captain seemed sincere... and he trusted the team to not ambush Hinata.  
"For Hinata."


	2. Suga and Spice (Oisuga)

Sugawara didn't like his heat. It was a tiring phase where his body would deny any person trying to come close to his nest. He felt lonely... a little.  
While Daichi and Asahi could play volleyball and be around their friends, constantly surrounded by those idiots, Sugawara was stuck inside his room.

Nesting.

He hated it.

"Oi Mr Refreshing! Why so moody today?" Oikawa cooed towards the silver haired setter and earned himself a smile. But not just any smile. Suga had this smile perfectly trained, a smile which told everybody in near 'One more word and you are going to die. The mom wants peace'.  
With pleasure he watched the Seijoh Alpha shrudder and back off. But then, much to his surprise, his nostrils flared and he sucked in whatever he found interesting about Sugawara.  
"You... are you-?! W-wait a moment Sugawara-san!"  
Oikawa dashed away and Suga remained inside the gym, honestly confused. He had no idea what the setter was going for. Sugawara-san? Since when did Oikawa call him -san? Well, he sure was curious, waiting to see and find out wouldn't be much of a problem.

Soon enough the Seijoh captain returned and his eyes scanned the gym for the Omega. He smiled as he saw him organizing the leftover volleyballs with the rest of the Karasuno team and called out.  
"Oi! Sugawara-san!"  
Suga flinched and nearly dropped his ball. He threw it with a perfect toss into the basket and watched Oikawa approach.  
Spicy.  
Spicy Alpha pheromones and god, Sugawara was immediately interested.

Daichi closeby frowned and the entire team could nearly see the tiny hairs on his nape standing up. Another Alpha trying to overpower his territory. He turned towards Oikawa and snarled as warning, but the setter didn't look like he cared at all.  
Kageyama, opposed to Oikawa, began to spread his pheromones only to be shushed down by his captain. No, this was a battle between captains.  
Oikawa had a troubled expression as soon as he reached Sugawara, clearly trying to keep his false confidence around Daichi's overpowering warning threats up.  
"Yes?" Suga asked as the male came to stop in front of him and Oikawa pulled something out from behind his back. A present.  
Decorated with flowers he most likely bought just now.  
Daichi gasped and immediately stopped his pheromones. He knew what Oikawa was trying to do.

He didn't particular feel opposed to Oikawa. The setter was annoying and loud, but they had Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka. They could deal with that.  
So why not?  
He allowed it.  
Oikawa almost instantly relaxed and watched with a grin how Suga slowly turned sheepish.  
"F-for me?"  
"Yes."  
Another boost of his pheromones. Suga smiled and accepted the present, then opened it to find a lucky charm- obviously selfmade. As he looked up, Oikawa grinned.  
"I usually do such things to calm myself down and to train my fingers... but I wanted to give you one."  
"It's... it's beautiful. Thank you, Oikawa-san."

Much to everyones surprise, the Seijoh setter bowed respectful down and offered then his hand.  
"How about we get something to eat? How does super spicy mapo tofu sound?"  
Sugawara instantly beamed and accepted his hand, walking happily off with him. Tanaka stared after them, not very happy.  
"Are you just going to let Oikawa go?!"  
"Yeah! He tried to overpower your smell!" Nishinoya argued and Daichi chuckled.  
"Yes. I first thought that, too. But he didn't want to interfer with my territory."  
Asahi blinked twice and his eyes returned to the spot where his setter and friend just stood.  
"Really? Why then?"

Tsukishima, who had kept himself in the background the whole time, groaned out in annoyance.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots. Oikawa-san is courting Sugawara-san. Haven't you noticed at all? God."  
Yamaguchi nodded exitedly and shot a wide grin at his team.  
"Of course! Tsukki immediately noticed!"  
"Yamaguchi, urusai."  
"Gomen Tsukki."  
Tanaka gasped and glared towards the door, everyone could smell his anger.  
"You're honestly telling me he dares to waltz over to Sugawara-san and court him in front of us?!"  
"I swear I'm gonna-" Nishinoya started but a bouncy Hinata cut him off.  
"So what?! Isn't that awesome? That means Suga-senpai isn't lonely anymore!"  
Kageyama nodded, quiet, he knew this feeling. Daichi sighed and returned to organize the gym.  
"Suga hates his heat. It's natural instinct Omegas don't let anybody close within. And... that always made him feel jealous and lonely because Asahi and I never had that problem."

Tanaka slowly calmed down.  
"So... we'll let it happen?"  
Daichi shot a grin at the lower ranked Alpha male.  
"Of course. Oikawa is annoying. But he is also loyal. Just remember how much he clung onto his 'Iwa-chan'. I believe, as long as he doesn't try anything funny, he will be a good mate for Suga's coming heat."  
"Despite that, Omegas choose their mates for one heat and not the other way around. Alphas are only allowed to court if the Omega permits it. Sugawara-san didn't chase him off. It isn't our decision," Tsukishima added and earned an approving nod of the team captain.

Currently, Oikawa stood next to the beautiful setter, watching him eat with a victorious expression. To his heat it was a few days... but he had noticed immediately, thanks to Suga's sweet scent.  
Suga had allowed to be courted by him. Becoming his new mate for this heat would be a piece of cake for the star setter of Seijoh. He just had to make sure to give his individed attention to him.


	3. Are you... (Sugahina)

Hinata spiked, served and received under Sugawara's observant eyes. The setter began to train with him since Kageyama was sick and Sugawara provided different strategies to adapt to.  
"Good! Another one!"  
Kuroo joining them for the blocks made things so much more interesting in the training camp. Because Hinata had something to distract himself from the way Suga's eyes beamed with motivation whenever a toss had matched Hinata's rythm.

Suga tossed towards Hinata and the first year jumped right into the net, eyes locked onto the big of pale delicate skin he saw seconds ago.  
I saw his belly omg I saw his belly Hinata internally screeched and struggled to get off of the net.  
Kuroo laughed his ass off just a meter next to him, not bothered to help, while Suga was next to him in a second and untangled the energetic middle blocker.  
"W-what's wrong Hinata?! Usually you are so concentrated- do you have fever?!"  
His hand slammed onto Hinata's forehead and the baby crow eeped.  
"N-no! But a break would help!"

Outside the gym, Hinata found himself cornered by Kuroo. A certainly easy task regarding his height.  
"Admit it, you've got the hots for your setter~"  
Hinata stared back with a blank face, but his body betrayed him into a blush which became larger and larger until it covered his neck, too. Finally the middleblocker untensed and made a mournful sound.  
"Y-yes I do! He's awesome! But I don't know what to do! He's a third year! I need help... help me Kuroo-senpai!"

Kuroo blinked. Once. Twice.  
"You asked an expert," he smirked.  
Hinata had called him senpai. And wanted advice. Gosh it was serious.  
The Nekoma captain wrapped his arm around Hinata and moved him gently away from the gym... This level of teaching screamed for snacks.

Back at the game, Hinata spiked the ball in full blown speed past the net. Kuroo wasn't fast enough to block him and smirked as he went to fetch the ball, giving Hinata the 'Perfect moment romeo, go for it' glare.  
Hinata swallowed... and turned towards Suga who cheered like the sweet angel he was. The middle blocker stared for quite a while until he finally built up enough courage.  
"S-suga-san?"  
Said one faced him with such a beaming smile Hinata nearly stumbled backwards.  
"You spiked great!! I'm so glad the two of us can play well together, I- I was honestly afraid you'd only work good with Kageyama because he can perfectly pinpoint his tosses. I just-"  
"A-are you a v-volleyball? B-because I w-would dive f-for you a-any t-ti-time!"

Suga silenced in his praising, his entire brain shut down. What?  
Hinata's gaze dropped to Sugawara's trikot.

"H-hey number two, w-wanna become m-my number one?"

"..."

"If I-I serve my heart to you, w-would you receive it?"

"..."

"If I was a v-volleyball, I-I'd let you hit me all the time!"

"Hina-"

"I-I love how you toss a-a volleyball, h-how about you toss your number n-next?"

"Hinata plea-"

"Y-you can volley my balls!!!"

"HINATA!!"

Hinata looked up to see a red faced Suga on the edge of bursting into laughter. The orange haired boy couldn't understand. What was so funny? Kuroo promised him this would work! His expression gave Suga the rest; he erupted into loud laughter.  
"T-this... t-this is honestly t-the b-best confession... I-I've ever received..." he choked out between his gasps for air. Hinata swallowed and narrowed his face. Rejection. He knew it. Suga-san would reject him.

"Yes."

"W-what?" the middle blocker squeaked and his expression lit up.

"Yes! Hinata, yes. But please..." Suga stifled another snicker and lifted one of his eyebrows in a mocking manner.  
"Leave the pickup lines. ...I have the feeling you and Kuroo had a chat."  
Hinata couldn't believe his ears. His entire face flamed up into a marvellous scarlet and he threw himself at his silver haired setter to crush him in a tight hug.  
"S-Suga!!" he cried out with a large grin plastered all over his face. Tears of joy ran down his face and Suga just smiled and hugged his newly found boyfriend back.  
"Koushi."  
"Su- K-Koushi...? Then... c-call me Shouyou."  
Suga grinned and leaned in for a gentle peek on his forehead as he heard overdramatized booing from the entrance.

"Booo!! Where is the real kiss?!"  
Kuroo stood there with a smirk reminding of a cheshire cat while the couple turned another time crimson red.  
"Kuroo!!" Suga scolded embarassed but Hinata cut him off... with a single and sweet brush of his lips against the setter's.

Sweet. Sugawara tasted like mint.


	4. Confusion (Kagehina)

Kageyama grimaced as he opened his bento. Dark Chocolate. Why dark chocolate?  
Kageyama loved milk, he really did, but what he couldn't stand was dark chocolate. He hated it. Too bitter, too... ew.

Time to share.

Kageyama didn't know how to approach Hinata... he knew for sure, the energetic middle blocker would release him from his chocolate nightmare this instant. But the setter had never offered anything to anybody, only in his junior years to Oikawa who had turned him down more aggressive than necessary. Which made things a little difficult, however...  
...seing Hinata all smiley and goofy with his classmates eased him a bit.

"Here dumbass. Take it."  
Kageyama snarled as he smashed the chocolate package onto Hinata's table, who flinched and blushed as he recognized what it was.  
"C-chocolate? Y-you are giving me chocolate?!"  
Kageyama frowned, trying to analyze Hinata's blush. Why did he react like this?  
"Obviously."  
Conversation over. Kageyama returned to his class and Hinata stared at the package with eyes as big as plates. Classmates around him burried him with congratulations and hugs while the baby crow couldn't stop smiling anymore.  
Kageyama gave him chocolate.

***

"Kageyama! Can I talk to you?"  
Practice, Karasuno at the end of a satisfying match. As usual, the team with the freak duo had won. Kageyama swallowed the last bit of his drink and narrowed his eyes onto the nervous Hinata... who looked like to puke again.  
"Uh... Yes?"  
Hinata took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For a moment, everything was quiet, even the other team members stopped shuffling and eaveadropped.

"K-Kageyama... I-I... I like you!!" he finally blurted out and Kageyama flinched.  
...okay?  
"Uh... I like you too, Hinata," he slowly replied and Hinata gasped. For a moment, Kageyama believed his beaming smile blinded him... until loud cheers of his team mates disturbed the confession.  
"Way to go Hinata!!"  
"Congratulations!" Suga cheered and shook Kageyama's hand while Daichi patted his shoulder.  
"Good to know you admit it."  
"Uh... Y-yes? I always liked him, so..." Kageyama cluelessly answered and Tsukishima rolled his eyes with a scowl.  
"Finally. Was about time you two stop dancing around each other."

Kageyama was confused.

***

On their way back home, Hinata looked so nervous Kageyama started to become embarassed by just having him near. To calm the middle blocker, he reached out and took his hand with an annoyed sigh, holding it.  
"Calm down already dumbass."  
Hinata eeped and blushed bright red, staring first at his hand, then into Kageyama's eyes, his hand, his eyes... Until the setter tugged to force him continue their way.  
"K-Ka... K-Kageyama...?"  
"What?"  
"Wanna go... g-grab some dinner later?"  
Hinata began to chew on his lip and the poor setter honestly started to worry about him.  
"...if you throw in a pack of milk."  
"R-really? Yes! Yes I will! See you at 8! I'll take you out! Thanks Kageyama! Bye!"  
"O-oi wait Hinata-!"

Kageyama watched the middle blocker speed off on his bike with a priceless expression and turned to head groaning towards his own house.  
Where the hell did Hinata want to meet him?

***

Going out with only Hinata was interesting and fun, more than Kageyama wanted to admit. Within a week Hinata had weasled his way into Kageyama's entire social life.  
Study dates, eating out, going to movies, picknicking... wherever Kageyama was, Hinata wouldn't be far.  
And he liked it.

At the gym, Daichi approached the setter with a proud smile and patted his shoulder.  
"Since you've been dating your combo became even better. I'm proud of you."  
...  
One moment.  
Dating?!  
"Dating? I'm not dating. What are you talking about?" Kageyama asked, face full of confusion. Daichi's smile dropped and Asahi eyed him with a pityful expression.  
"You broke up? Aw man... Why? What happened?"  
"What are you talking about?! I never dated!"  
Nishinoya and Tanaka frowned. Tsukishima facepalmed.  
"Oi King. You and Hinata are dating, aren't you?"  
"H-Hinata?! No!!"

"...w-what...?"

Karasuno's volleyball team literally froze in their steps as Hinata's shocked, trembling and heartbroken voice was audible from the entrance. Nobody said a word. Hinata spun around and dashed out of the gym, visibly crying while Kageyama had no idea what he had done wrong.  
"H-Hinata...! Hey! What's wrong you dumbass?!"  
Suga nearly slapped him. Yamaguchi was about to run after his upset friend. Tsukishima facepalmed for the second time this hour.  
"King you don't seriously tell me you didn't know you are dating Hinata."  
"No!"  
"GOD! King, you gave him chocolate on valentines day. He confessed to you in front of us all and you said you like him back. You have been holding hands. You went on countless dates to get dinner and so on. And you seriously want to tell me you didn't know you date him?! Oh god... Your level of stupidity broke the record."

Kageyama was shocked.  
It all made sense.  
How clingy Hinata had become, how nervous he was around Kageyama, his constant blushing... Oh god. The setter felt like a coward.  
Without another word he raced after Hinata out of the gym and soon found him behind the school, crying and sobbing heartbroken.  
"...Hinata?"  
"G-go away!!"  
Kageyama flinched- he had no idea how to react to this but nevertheless, he started to formulate some kind of sentence.  
"H-Hinata... I... I'm sorry... I-I didn't know... I-I... I was just confused and, honestly, I still am. But... b-but I like you a lot. You were the first one who a-actually wanted to befriend me... even with my status as... King... and... l-let's just start all over again. As real couple. With me actually knowing I date you."

Hinata's sobs had quietened down by now and he was listening careful to his crush's stammering. By the time he looked up, Kageyama had averted his eyes with an adorable hint of pink on his cheekbones. Hinata couldn't help but smile.  
"...yeah. Would be great. I... I love you."  
"I love you... Hinata- S-Shouyou? W-what?"  
Kageyama looked so lost again Hinata really needed to pull himself together to not snort.  
"Call me just Shouyou. I'll call you Tobio. Is that good?"  
"Naff... N-niffs... K-knivs... N-nice."


	5. Chapter 5

Karasuno Team Chat

Cowgeyama is online

Cowgeyama: Guys has anybody seen Hinata? I can't find him at all!

Saltyshima: Perhaps he ran away just like your old team ;)

Gucci: Oof Tsukki- that burned

Sugarysweet: Tsukishima!! Behave yourself! @Cowgeyama no Daichi and I haven't seen him. Did you already try calling Hinata's mother?

Cowgeyama: Yea I'm not stupid- she said he didn't come home yesterday.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: WHAT?! Hinata didn't come home?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US IMMEDIATELY?! Wait did ya check Nekoma?! Kenma usually knows where he is!

Asahey!: Oh god what if he got kidnapped or sold or driven over! What if he is INJURED AND NEEDS HELP?!?!

Daichi: Do I honestly want to know why of all people Kozume-kun always knows where Hinata is? And Asahi, jesus, calm down! It's Hinata we're talking about, what could possibly- oh shit.

Ennoshithe'shot: Oh shit.

Ryullercoaster: Oh shit.

Sugarysweet: Oh shit.

Gucci: Oh shit.

Asahey!: Oh shit.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Oh shit.

Cowgeyama: Oh shit.

Saltyshima: Was nice to know you, Hinata. Not.

Sugarysweet: TSUKISHIMA!! Daichi say something!!"

Daichi: Here it goes... Ten extra laps tomorrow, Tsukishima.

Saltyshima: When Hinata is back or when he isn't?

Daichi: ...twenty laps.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: COULD WE PLEASE FOCUS ONTO THE FACT HINATA IS STILL GONE?!

Ryullercoaster: LET'S FOCUS ONTO HINATA STILL MISSING, OKAY?!

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Omg we said the same-

Cowgeyama: HEY! I tried calling him but his phone's off. Does anybody have Kozume-kun's phone number?

Saltyshima: I have Kuroo-san's phone number. I'll give you his and you ask him.

Ennoshithe'shot: ...wow. That was... nice. Unexpectedly nice.

Saltyshima: Shut up. @Cowgeyama here:

Contact: Cheshirecat

Cowgeyama: Thanks. I'll try my luck.

Cowgeyama is offline

Gucci: You liiiike Hinata, Tsukki~

Saltyshima: I do not.

Gucci: You doooo~! You like Hinata~

Sugarysweet: Now now don't mock him Yamaguchi. But it kinda slipped out now you like him~

Saltyshima: Yamaguchi urusai. And... let's just say not entirely opposed. Like is a waaaay too good word.

Ryullercoaster: Try to save the last bit of your dignity huh? Come on, admit it already. Everyone likes him!

Lilgiant10 is online

Lilgiant10: I wake up and like BOOM my inbox explodes!!

Sugarysweet: HINATA!! YOU'RE SO GROUNDED!! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME?!"

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: WE WORRIED-

Asahey!: -and Kageyama has been searching for you the entire time!

Daichi: What happened Hinata?

Lilgiant10: @Sugarysweet you can't ground me Suga-san, you aren't my mom- what are you all so worried about? I'm fine.

Cowgeyama is online

Cowgeyama: HINATA BOKE where are you?!

Lilgiant10: ...do I have to tell?

Ennoshithe'shot: Better do before Suga-san activates his mom senses to find and destroy you.

Lilgiant10: The Grand King taught me how to receive ;)

Gucci: ...o my f-ing god...

Ryullercoaster: BWAHAHA YOU DIDN'T

Lilgiant10: Yes I did. It was like swoosh and bam and- just look how cute he is asleep!

Lilgiant10 sent an image

Daichi: Oh my god Hinata stop! Oh god the mental images-

Saltyshima: Hinata screwed Oikawa. The apocalypse is near. Wait... Who was on top?

Sugarysweet: TSUKISHIMA SHUT UP NOBODY WANTS TO KNOW

Asahey!: ...I want to know.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Still in emotional pain because I'm on top?

Asahey!: NOYA OH GOD!!

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Yeah, that's what you screamed.

Saltyshima: I hate you guys so much.

Sugarysweet: NISHINOYA!! Here are children!!

Lilgiant10: Well... This time the Grand King was on top.

Ryullercoaster: ThIs time?! You have some confidence- I'm so proud of ya.

Lilgiant10: Learned from a great senpai!

Cowgeyama is offline

Gucci: Where did Kageyama go?

Ennoshithe'shot: I just realized he was quiet the entire time.

Asahey!: I have the feeling a specific setter might need good locks on doors and windows...

Ryullercoaster: OH mY GoD!! ARE YOU TELLIN ME HE'S GONNA KICK SOME SEIJOU ASS?!

Saltyshima: Meet up in front of Oikawa-san's house? I'd love to witness that jealousy.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: WE NEED TO GET THIS ON FILM

Lilgiant10: HEY STOP YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT COMING!! THE GRAND KING PROMISED TO MAKE ME WAFFLES!

Daichi: ...did I hear waffles?

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Waffles?

Sugarysweet: I'll bring the backup camera! And you better be leaving me some waffles~!

Lilgiant10: Why are you like this?!

Ennoshithe'shot: You came to Karasuno. Your mistake. Not ours. Btw, I'm almost there.

Lilgiant10: Oh my god I think Kageyama wants to run the door in-  
I'm scared-  
Help-!

Ryullercoaster: Shit he's fast!

Lilgiant10 is offline


	6. Karasuno's Teamchat

Karasuno Team Chat

Lilgiant10 is online

Lilgiant10: I can't believe you all showed up. I'm so done.

Saltyshima: I think Oikawa cried.

Sugarysweet: He makes great waffles!

Daichi: After you threatened to kill him if he doesn't make waffles, Suga. Seriously. Calm down next time.

Lilgiant10: NEXT TIME?!

Sugarysweet: He better prepares new waffles next time.

Gucci: It's impressive Oikawa-san actually made waffles for all of us...

Asahey!: Wouldn't you if you face angry Suga?

Gucci: ...you have a point.

Lilgiant10: Why did you do that?! The Grand King never looked so scared and pissed off at the same time!!

Ryullercoaster: THEY WERE TASTY!! IT WAS WORTH IT!!

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: YOU FEEL ME BRO!!

Ennoshithe'shot: I can't believe we needed both Tanaka and Daichi to restrain Kageyama.

Daichi: I can't believe Noya fed Kageyama with blueberrywaffles while he was restrained.

Cowgeyama: I can't believe you didn't let me punch Oikawa.

Lilgiant10: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KICKED GRAND KINGS DOOR DOWN!!

Ryullercoaster: We should thank Oikawa for his kind donation.

Asahey!: At least I set his door back into its place! You all just went for the waffles!

Daichi: I have the feeling Seijoh is going to hate us more and more.

Lilgiant10: Not me! Only you!

Sugarysweet: Watch your mouth Hinata!

Lilgiant10: Shut up Suga-san!!

Saltyshima: Ouch. Angry orange.

Gucci: Pfft you got it Tsukki!

Saltyshima: Yamaguchi urusai.

Gucci: Gomen Tsukki-

Sugarysweet: Did you just tell me to shut up?

Daichi: Oh shit.

Ennoshithe'shot: Oh shit.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: RUN HINATA RUN!!

Ryullercoaster: SAEKO CAN OFFER YOU FAKE PASSES AND TRANSPORT TO THE NEXT AIRPORT!! RUN AS LONG AS YOU CAN!!

Sugarysweet: Hinata answer me. Did you just tell me to shut up?

Cowgeyama: ...Suga-san is scary...

Saltyshima: Oh god the King is afraid. Run everyone, the end is near.

Lilgiant10: I'M SORRY SUGA-SENPAI!!

Sugarysweet: You better are or I will drag your sorry ass into hell.

Asahey!: Suga please calm down...!!

Daichi: Here we go again... Calm down everyone.

Lilgiant10: Does Nekoma have a group chat too? And Fukurodani? Seijoh? Johzenji? Dateko?

Saltyshima: Why do you care? You're acting suspicious.

Daichi: Oh dear god no, we won't make a large group with the others!

Sugarysweet: What? Hinata do you want Daichi to get a heartattack? He won't survive both Kuroo and Bokuto again!

Lilgiant10: Why not?! It would be fun!!

Ryullercoaster: YES!!

Ennoshithe'shot: Ryuu no.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Ryuu yes.

Gucci: It starts to become embarassing to know you...

Cowgeyama: Better them backing you up than facing all alone the other teams.

Lilgiant10: ...DID KAGEYAMA JUST...

Asahey!: ...SAY SOMETHING NICE...

Gucci: ...ABOUT THE TEAM?!

Lilgiant10: OH MY GOD

Saltyshima: It's the only team who didn't abandon him yet.

Cowgeyama: HINATA BOKE!! AND TSUKISHIMA SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!

Lilgiant10: WHY ONLY ME?! THE OTHERS MOCKED YOU TOO!!

Sugarysweet: Don't curse child!!

Cowgeyama: I'm not your child!!

Daichi: Shut up child.

Cowgeyama is offline

Saltyshima: I think he's pouting.

Asahey!: ...Kageyama can pout? I always thought he has two moods, Fuck off and Fuck me.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: ASAHI?!

Asahey!: NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WITH KAGEYAMA!!

Gucci: Well that escalated quickly.

Saltyshima: Remind me again why I joined Karasuno...

Lilgiant10: Because you love us <3

Saltyshima: Yeaaa... suuuure...

Lilgiant10: Mean!!

Daichi: Everyone who shuts up now will get a meatbun after practice.

Ennoshithe'shot is offline

Ryullercoaster is offline

Lilgiant10 is offline

Saltyshima is offline

Gucci is offline

Sugarysweet is offline

Asahey! is offline

ROLLINGTHUNDAA is offline

Daichi: Finally peace.

Saltyshima is online

Saltyshima: My bad, now you don't get meatbuns.

Ryullercoaster is online

ROLLINGTHUNDAA is online

Ryullercoaster: HA YOU NEITHER!!

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: HA YOU NEITHER!!

Ryullercoaster: OMG WE SAID THE SAME AGAIN-

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: BRO

Ryullercoaster: BRO

Ennoshithe'shot is online

Ennoshithe'shot: Would you quiet down a little?! I'm trying to study!!

Gucci is online

Gucci: Oh my god. Please. Stop. I'll throw my milk at you

Cowgeyama is online

Cowgeyama: MILK?! YOU DON'T THROW MILK YAMAGUCHI!!

Daichi: Shut up already!!!

Sugarysweet is online

Sugarysweet: Don't curse in front of the children!

Daichi: Looks like Hinata and Asahi get meatbuns.

Asahey! is online

Asahey!: I'm surprised Hinata survived.

Asahey!: Shit.

Ryullercoaster: HA YOU LOST!!

Daichi: And now only Hinata.

Lilgiant10 is online

Lilgiant10: THANKS OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH CAPTAIN!!

Saltyshima: ...are you this stupid or are you only acting?

Lilgiant10: What do you mean?! Daichi-san is gonna treat us meatbuns!!

Saltyshima: Reread it.

Lilgiant10: WHAAAT UNFAIR I DIDN'T KNOW!!

Cowgeyama: HINATA BOKE!!

Daichi: *facepalm*

Saltyshima: I'm so done with all of you.


	7. Daichi has enough (Sugadai)

Daichi had enough.

His whole team had been going on his nerves for the past two weeks of training camp.

24/7 with a bunch of ignorant, bouncy and feral idiots.

He needed to vent.

The thing about Daichi was his hidden talent. He was able to do scarily good imitations of people; Daichi was the rare kind of person who could change his voice into one similar to another person.

Chapter one: Hinata and Kageyama

Hinata was the first one on Daichi's revenge list. Why? That bouncy orange stole all his chips. He did applogize...  
But behind all captain behavior and smiley reliable attitude, Daichi was still a teenager.  
Stolen food was unforgivable.  
Kageyama? He woke him up the entire week every single goddamn night because he was picking a fight with the tiny middleblocker.

Daichi walked casually towards the gym... greeting everyone close by like he always did. It was nice in a way, training with the other teams. A challenge every single match. But if he had the chance, he would rather not be locked with his team, Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo and Lev in a single training camp again.  
A short glance inside the hall... The sound of a ball hitting the floor echoed out of it. Ah... Seijoh vs Nekoma. Funny.  
Daichi glanced left and right... No one in near. Good.

The Karasuno captain cupped his hands around his mouth... waited for Oikawa to throw the ball high into the air for his killer serve... and yelled in a scarily good imitation of Hinata's voice.  
"OI GRAND KING!! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!! I WANT YOUR BABIES!! SCREW ME AND KAGEYAMA!!"  
Oikawa. Fell. On. His. Ass.  
Oikawa had jumped and landed on his ass with an expression of mixed horror, embarassment and utter shock.  
Daichi switched to Kageyama.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO OIKAWA-SENPAI!! LET'S HAVE A THREESOME!! AND YOU'RE WAY BETTER IN TOSSING, SERVING AND SPIKING THAN ME!!"

The entire gym gaped like fish. Daichi had a hard time stifling his laughter but was relieved by Kuroo who broke into a huge laughflash.  
The entire Nekoma team joined. Kenma looked just traumatized. Iwaizumi collapsed of laughter, tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were gasping for air. Yahaba ellbowed Oikawa with a smug grin.  
Oikawa still sat shocked on the ground, unable to move or talk, the ball next to him. He honestly looked like he forgot how to breathe. Daichi felt a little sorry for Oikawa...  
No one would have ever expected this.

Chapter two: Asahi

Daichi knew it was mean to use his friend's general fears of everything and image of a rowdy for his prank but felt it was necessary. In his panic Asahi had taken on Daichi's trikot instead of his own-  
Which now was ruined and way too big for the smaller captain.

The following hour Daichi spent his time running around, hiding in near of other teams and yelling with Asahi's voice "Wanna pick a fight?! I'm way stronger than you guys!! I'll crush you into pieces!!"  
It usually ended with the other team paling and running off, exept for a few individuals who started searching for Asahi to demand explanations.

Chapter three: Tanaka

Gettinv revenge on Tanaka was difficult, however... Given the case how easy one could provoke him, Daichi had to leave a simple note in his locker.

I'm better than you loser

The entire day he saw Tanaka fuming while running around, asking people wether they wrote this text or not. Daichi thought it was a great pumishment. It made up a lot for the times Tanaka had followed the other teams' female managers around and embarassed whole Karasuno volleyball club.

Chapter four: Nishinoya

Nishinoya or, the Rolling Thunder Champion how he lately referred to himself as every fucking three minutes, was an easy one, too. Daichi had worked much on this hidden project... the next day he woke up earlier and planted a sign in front of the gym.

Volleyballplayers below 1,60 meters are not given permission to enter.  
Yes, you, Nishinoya.

Only minutes later he heard Yaku laughing his ass off since he was taller... Nishinoya was the smallest volleyball player. With 1,59 he was shorter than the next one in line, Hinata, who counted 162,8 meters to his height.  
Daichi never heard Nishinoya cussing like that and dear god, it was so worth it.

Chapter five: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

Tsukishima never cared. He honestly never did. At least, it looked like it... But Daichi knew for sure, this boy had a weakness and it was called Kuroo Tetsuro.  
Tsukishima had fallen so hard in love Daichi was admiring how cool he played in Kuroo's near. Exposing the salt master's crush (who literally said anything to provocate Tanaka, Kageyama and Nishinoya) and blaming it onto Yamaguchi (who ruined Daichi's favorite jacket he got from his father with tomato sauce) was the best and most evil thing he could do.

Daichi took his position in at the gym's third entrance, knowing Tsukishima would use the second, and waited. Until he saw the salt master entering, he provided a perfect imitation of Yamaguchi's voice and directed his speech towards Kuroo.  
"KUROO-SAN!! TSUKKI HAS A MAD CRUSH ON YOU! IF YOU WANT A PROOF, LOOK INTO HIS FUTON! HE KEEPS A PICTURE OF YOU UNDER HIS PILLOW!"

Tsukishima went red.  
Kuroo and Bokuto stopped their friendly chat.  
"Is that true?" Kuroo smirked and his cat eyes landed upon the trembling and scarlet nerd. If he had to be honest, Daichi would have never done such a thing, when he hadn't seen Kuroo kissing his own picture of Tsukishima and hiding it under his pillow before going to sleep.

Daichi left... he knew for sure what would happen and he honestly didn't want to watch Kuroo and Tsukishima kissing.

Chapter six: Sugawara

Daichi spared the hardest one for the end. Suga was a complex character... able to see through any patterns and adapt to it within seconds.  
As children, they often had pranking battles against each other. But now, Daichi had to repay Suga for all the punches directed at him which nearly squished his intestines out.

Suga had no weakness.

None at all.

Suga was sweet, caring and helpful. Angry at times when his team mates took it too far. He liked super spicy mapo tofu... and his only concern was that his kouhais were taller than him. Exept Hinata, of course.

Daichi had nothing. A fake confession wouldn't affect Suga. He couldn't tease him about his height either, since other third years were smaller than him. And too childish things like ants in his futon weren't Daichi's style.  
Perhaps he could go and buy his favorite food to eat it in front of his eyes? Nah.

Daichi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the approaching Karasuno team with red heads, Suga at the front with an innocent grin.  
All of a sudden he found himself yanked up at his shirt and something soft landed on his lips. It took a moment for Daichi to progress what was happening.

Suga was kissing him.

Blood rushed into his head and the Karasuno captain flushed crimson red.  
Click!  
The sound of a camera parted these two; Suga pulled away, licking his lips with a mischievous grin and now Daichi noticed the others, too. With phones in their hands.

"...y-you...-"  
Daichi forgot how to talk, he just stared at his friends. It was unbelievable. Of all people, Yamaguchi beat Kageyama's horrifying smirk. Everyone smirked so wide and cheshire alike it sent shivers down Daichi's back.

"Don't mess with Karasuno~" Suga cooed and peeked his lips again. Daichi grew dizzy by now. Suga kissed him. Suga kissed him.  
"The others told me about your crush on me as first part of their revenge. You might have earned yourself a boyfriend today, but trust me, what awaits you will forever traumatize you. Poor you."  
Tsukishima pushed his glasses up with a chuckle.  
"We need a chance to show how much we learned from our captain, right~?"  
Kageyama glared at Daichi together with a surprisingly scary Hinata.  
"It needed hours to revive the Grand King again!"  
"Oikawa never looked so horrible! Entire Seijoh and Nekoma burst into laughter whenever they see us!"  
"Do you have any idea how many times we tried to ask what was going on, only to see Iwaizumi crying tears of laughter?!"

Tanaka scoffed at his captain.  
"Now everyone teases me how much better they are than me!"  
Nishinoya hissed at Tanaka with a pained expression.  
"Hey at least you don't have Lev and Yaku following you around making jokes about your height! Why Yaku?! He's small!"  
Asahi sulked with puffed cheeks.  
"Now everyone is even more scared of me..."  
Yamaguchi clung onto Tsukishima, nearly glued against him.  
"Tsukki pushed me away the entire day because of you!! I'll revenge myself, trust me!"

Yes. Daichi was fucked. Alone they weren't a threat, but his whole team against him?  
Shit.


	8. Injury (Iwaoi)

Iwaizumi tried to look tough on the gym floor as the pain began to drill itself into his bones.

His vision was a buzzing blur which slowly started to clear up.

Within a second, his team surrounded him, offering helping hands but Iwaizumi slapped them off. He didn't need help.

Iwaizumi made an attempt to get up but his leg wouldn't budge. Oikawa's constant merry attitude fell like a curtain.  
"Iwa-chan what is it?" he asked into the dead silence hovering above the gym. No sound, nobody dared to speak.  
All eyes were fixated onto Iwaizumi Hajime, former Seijoh's ace, who sat on the ground like glued onto it.  
Like a pathetic little baby bird flapping its wings, desperately trying to soar high into the air, Iwaizumi struggled to get up. No. Iwaizumi couldn't believe this, it wasn't possible, he couldn't let the eagle win.

Iwaizumi snapped at the setter with a wild look in his eyes.  
"Nothing!! I- I'm fine. Go on. I'll manage it."  
Brown eyes darted over to Ushijima looming over the volleyball net. He observed closely... No, he couldn't give up. He wasn't able to give up.  
Trashikawa needed him, dammit, it was his dream to go to nationals in college after not being able to in highschool, Iwaizumi couldn't just-  
"Iwa-chan. You... you can't get up, can you."

Oikawa said this more as a statement than a question. Iwaizumi snarled and pushed his hands on the ground, his muscular arms began to flex as he struggled to get up.  
"Fucking watch me Shittykawa!!"  
His leg gave in with a defeatening sigh and Iwaizumi nearly mewled in pain but bit onto his lip to suppress it. Tears started to prinkle in his eyes. No. Impossible.

Just because he tried to receive Ushijima's killer spike.

Just because it knocked him over.

Just because he fell.

His team mates began to look more and more pained by watching a desperate Iwaizumi struggling on the ground, the atmosphere became electrifying. Yahaba swallowed and held out his hand again.  
"Come on Iwai-"  
"SHUT UP!!" he yelled, slapping his hand away again and collapsing once more in the process, "I-I don't need help! I'll manage that! No problem!! We'll go to nationals, we'll beat fucking Ushijima, we'll rub that fucking victory right into his face!!!"  
"Hajime."  
Iwaizumi froze and started to tremble. Oikawa.  
How dare Shittykawa say his name with such a voice?! It made things only more difficult... to... to hold on, for him, for the team, for-

"Hajime stop. Please. We... we lost. It's okay. We're only second years... We still get new chances."  
Iwaizumi looked up with tears running down his face. Oikawa couldn't do that to him. Not like that. Please.  
Oikawa turned around with a blank expression and fixated Ushijima's eyes, raising his voice for everyone to hear.  
"We give up. You won."

Groans and complaints rambled through the audience but the captain had decided. And if the team was honest... they wouldn't want to play without Iwaizumi, either.  
Iwaizumi punched the ground with a scream of frustration but much to everyone's surprise, allowed Oikawa to even touch him to raise him back onto his legs. Well, at least he tried, but Iwaizumi nearly collapsed again.

Iwaizumi had never seen such a side of Oikawa. He knew the flirty Oikawa, the merry Oikawa, the concentrated Oikawa during matches, the pissed off Oikawa once he saw Kageyama and his orange haired plague.  
But he had never seen Oikawa like this. So... emotionless.  
"O-oi Trashykawa, what are you-"  
"Shut up Hajime."  
Could he please stop using his first name?! Iwaizumi flinched involuntary and Oikawa continued to try host Iwaizumi onto his back. At the second try he managed it, and carried him with his chin proudly raised out of the gym.

"Does it hurt much...?" he asked and the ace shivered. There was something in Oikawa's voice... So sincere and careful, hesitant and soft... he never thought Oikawa could sound like this.  
"...yes. It fucking hurts," he admitted and Oikawa chuckled. Finally he showed emotion, god, Iwaizumi had never been so glad about that.  
"We'll be soon at the nurse. Don't worry."  
Iwaizumi nodded and burried his face into Oikawa's brown fluffy locks. He smelled like sweat, volleyball and the gym. Iwaizumi loved it; his cheeks flushed a tiny hint of red as he snuggled against the setter.  
Where this urge came from, he had no idea. But right now, the ace wanted Oikawa and only Oikawa at his side to comfort him.

"Hey. We're there. I'll let you down now. Be careful," Oikawa warned with the same gentleness in his voice, forcing Iwaizumi to raise his sleepy face out of his locks. The ace made an acknowledging sound and prepared to stand on his own wobbly leg again as Oikawa slowly softed his grip until he finally let him slide onto the ground.  
The least manliest thing that had ever left his mouth was the highpitched squeak Iwaizumi voiced once his leg gave in under his weight; he turned to pull on the closest object for support which turned out to be Oikawa.  
Said one tried to catch him and both ended up pressed against each other in a tight hug, chests settled against each other.

Iwaizumi felt his heartbeat thumping so loud and clear he was afraid Oikawa would hear it. Why did he react like that? Usually he wouldn't behave like that in Trashykawa's near.  
"Don't worry me like that again, Hajime..." Oikawa whispered in a deep and sweet voice before closing the last gap between their lips.

Iwaizumi found himself returning the favor.


	9. Connection (Kagetsuki bromance)

It began with a simple task.

Clean the broom closet

With Tsukishima and Kageyama grounded for arguying in middle of practice for the n-th time, the team chose to leave them alone. Suga had his doubts but Daichi convinced him.  
"It's good when they finally settle down with a task."

Kageyama reorganized the brooms and Tsukishima collected the leftover buckets. Nobody said a word, nobody even looked at each other. The silence was deafening.  
"...gimme the towels..." Kageyama finally muttered and stretched his hand out to the blond middleblocker. Tsukishima replied something under his breath and in the next second, a towel smacked his face and fell down into his hands.  
Kageyama gasped and whipped the back of Tsukishima's head with it, causing him to stumble a step further.  
"Hey!!"

Tsukishima whipped around and glared at him.  
"What is it?! Did a peasant displease you?"  
"I told you to stop with that!"  
Both turned away with a huff. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes onto the buckets he was carrying and a thought weasled its way into his concious. Should he...?  
Kageyama had never flinched this bad in his entire life, as all of a sudden he heard Tsukishima drumming a tact on the buckets while sitting on one. The blond didn't speak, didn't look up. But his hands skillfully moved from bucket to bucket, his calculating eyes following the motion.  
It sounded... cool.

Kageyama fought with his urge for a moment as all he did was staring at his colleague in awe. But at the end, he spun around and dashed back into the closet, only to return with an improvised guitar made of a broom.  
Tsukishima didn't budge as Kageyama joined him. The beginning awkwardness soon faded and much to his dismay, Tsukishima found it pretty entertaining. He changed his tact and Kageyama's expression never twitched; the King of the Court adapted to it without any troubles.

They ended up staying for hours.

"HEY!! ENOUGH!!"  
Daichi separated the two fighting individuals and Sugawara stood with a disappointed face next to them.  
"You still didn't learn?! Congratulations, you two will clean up again! "  
"Really you two, you are better than this..." Suga sighed and turned to leave. Kageyama and Tsukishima glared each other down until Tanaka, the last one inside the gym, left.  
In a split of a second, their expressions changed. Both pairs of eyes darted over to the entrance and shoulders slumped down in relief.

"They left."

Tsukishima's lips curled up into a smirk.  
"Didn't think you could act, King."  
"Act...? I told you I hate to be called that!!"  
The blond groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Forget it. Did you remember to bring everything?"  
Immediately, Kageyama's expression changed and he turned to run outside the gym. He needed to search for a bit but found his guitar case hidden where he left it before.

"This is crazy... I'm loosing my mind," he murmured under his breath as he picked up the case.  
Why did he agree to this? He didn't even like Tsukishima. But it felt good... So good to play with him. Tsukishima was a marvellous drummer, even with buckets he played perfect.  
But this? This was insane. To fake arguments, to fake hatred only to be able to play all alone inside the gym when everybody had left.

It was the only place they could play at.

But all his doubts vanished as his skilled fingers slipped over the guitar strings and he heard Tsukishima playing along. Said one wasn't able to bring his whole equipment from home and yet he smuggled one of his drums into the school, together with his sticks. For the rest, he kept using the buckets.  
Kageyama's heart was filled with music. Neither of them sang and it wasn't necessary either. They didn't need a voice to speak with each other.

Kageyama never felt this before highschool. This connection, this bond to someone. Hinata was the only one so far... they understood themselves without words. And now, Tsukishima? At a music session?  
His eyes darted over to the blond, he was concentrated but... relaxed.  
Kageyama closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, too. Of all people, Tsukishima. The one who hated him, teased him, the one who never had a praising word for him. He had awaited to form a bond to Sugawara. Or Daichi. The most reliable ones of the team, always smiling and supporting them all, no matter their own feelings. But no. It was Tsukishima.  
Over all, it was still weird. But a good kind of weird.

And it was their little secret.

Tsukishima found himself smuggling his entire equipment to school, bit by bit and every single day he would take a piece to hide it within Karasuno. A day didn't pass where he didn't make music with Kageyama. Something changed in Kageyama once he started the beat and the setter joined in.  
And then, it happened. The expression he thought was meant for Hinata.  
Kageyama smiled at him, a sweet and sunny smile Tsukishima wanted to treasure forever. Secretly, he began recording the hour of music they played every single day. Sometimes it was rock, sometimes pop. It all reflected what they felt this day, their moods and dreams.  
By the end of the day, he would lay in bed, listening with closed eyes to the sweet guitar and his own drums and fell asleep to it. The entire partnership went far enough for him to download everything onto his phone, to hear Kageyama's and his play wherever he went. Who would have ever thought he could look forward to his time with the King?

Tsukishima raised his drumsticks with a genuine and dreamy smile, flashed a glance at Kageyama who nodded enthusiastical and started the beat. The blond closed his eyes and knew Kageyama did the same.  
They didn't need to see to sense each others feelings. The music spilled them all.  
Tsukishima ended with a finishing sound and inhaled sharply-

-but choked as loud whistles and claps echoed through the gym. Both pairs of eyes ripped open to see their entire volleyball team together with Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai.

"W-what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be, like, not here?! " Kageyama stammered with a red face and Hinata grinned wildly.  
"A month ago I forgot something in the locker room and heard the music! I went to check and then couldn't leave anymore..."  
Asahi giggled and patted Hinata's head.  
"He told on you guys."

Tsukishima didn't know what to reply on that, it was the first time his mouth went dry.  
"Y-you watched us a-an entire month?!" he finally squawked and saw exited nods. Nishinoya gave them two thumbs up.  
"You two are so awesome!"  
"The perfect duo."  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. Their secret was gone. Sugawara shot a gentle smile towards the embarassed setter and the speechless blond.  
"Relax, yes? A wonder you didn't notice we were giving you extra work here because we wanted to hear you."  
Takeda-sensei pushed his glasses up with a grin.  
"I know you two aren't interested in joining the Karasuno music club, but... I can't allow you to play here anymore, it's against the school's policy, yet-"  
"Boo!" Coach Ukai yelled and had backups from his entire team. Takeda-sensei flinched and raised his finger to motion he wasn't finished.  
"Yet if you allow us to stay with you, it automatical becomes part of the club activities and therefore you would be permitted to stay."

Kageyama and Tsukishima exchanged a glance for a silent conversation. No, they didn't want to loose this bond. But let the others take part in it?  
"We accept," both said in unison. Shimizu breathed out in relief and flashed a sweet smile at the two club members.  
"I'm glad. You two... a-are really great."  
Both boys blushed and Tanaka looked jealous. Nevertheless, they held up their part of the deal and soon found the entire Karasuno team sitting in a large half circle around them to listen to their play.

Out of all people, Tsukishima.

Kageyama liked it.


	10. Magic Iwaizumi

Cheshirecat: You guys have no idea what's going on when Iwaizumi is training. I casually went for a walk, minding my own business, when I saw the entire Seijou team glued against a window.

Brokuto: HEY HEY HEY!! You went out without me?!

Cheshirecat: Sorry Bro TwT But guys I took a video wanna see?!

Pudding: No.

Sugarysweet: I have the feeling it's not good for the first years, please refrain from destroying my children's innocence or I will kill you :)

Saltyshima: You woke my curiosity. Show me. I need new blackmail material.

Sugarysweet: Hush, this is nothing for you Tsukishima. Go back to study.

Starkawa: Oh my god please tell me it's not what I think it is-

Cheshirecat: Oh yes Oikawa, it is exactly what you think it is. And I subbed it even with music.

Mattsun: I dare you to send that.

Lilgiant10: Pls send!! I wanna see!! Show us!!

Cowgeyama: Iwaizumi-senpai training? Good idea, I can copy some of it to train and beat Aoba Johsai.

Starkawa: YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS TOBIO-CHAN!! KUROO I DARE YOU!!

Iwaizoom: What is that shit about? What video? Are you stalking me Kuroo? I swear I'll bury you alive!!!

Cheshirecat: Don't bury me, bury your team ;) Be glad I found out and tell you.

Sugarysweet: Kuroo stop. Kenma, where does he live?

Pudding: Texted you the address. Don't let him ruin Shouyou.

Lilgiant10: What are you talking about?! Nothing can ruin me!!

Cheshirecat sent a video

Cheshirecat: SHIT WHY DID YOU TELL SUGAWARA?!

Pudding: I warned you. Suga-san?

Sugarysweet: Am on my way ;)

Starkawa: I HATE YOU KUROO

Saltyshima: ...

Ryullercoaster: ...

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: ...

Sugarysweet: ...

Cowgeyama: ...

Lilgiant10: Wow Iwaizumi-san is really strong!!! But why are they all so red?

Lilgiant10: OMG MATSUKAWA-SAN ARE YOU OKAY?! WHY ARE YOU NOSEBLEEDING?! DID IWAIZUMI-SAN HIT YOU?!

Brokuto: Oya oya oya~? What do we have here~?

ShutupLev: I should be killing Kuroo for this but honestly I can't believe entire Seijou is so gay for Iwaizumi-

Nekomasace: Why is your name offending me so much Yaku-san?!

ShutupLev: Shut up Lev.

Saltyshima: I can't even. This is gold. Pure gold. I'm downloading this. I can blackmail the whole team of Seijou with that.

Sugarysweet: Kuroo you just corrupted my children. I'm almost there. Daichi?

Daichi: I took the train. About five minutes away. I brought the baseball bat.

Iwaizoom: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?! @Starkawa @Mattsun @Maki @Kunimeme @Yahabitch @Breakyourbones @Kindaichi @Wataripe  
EXPLAIN!!! AND SHITTYKAWA, DID YOU, HANAMAKI AND MATSUKAWA FILM ME?!

Starkawa: AH weeell Iwa-chan I gotta go, I've got an appointment-

Starkawa is offline

Iwaizoom: WITH YOUR DENTIST WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU

Mattsun: Shit.

Breakyourbones: K

Kindaichi: I'M SO SORRY IWAIZUMI-SENPAI OIKAWA-SAN DRAGGED ME ALONG AND THEN I COULDN'T STOP AND I'M SO SORRY

Kunimeme: ...

Maki: I think Kunimi and Kindaichi are crying

Gucci: How do you know?

Sugarysweet: And there goes my last hope one of the first years didn't get corrupted. Open the door Kuroo :)

Cheshirecat: NO!!

Maki: @Gucci because we are in the same house and Kunimi locked himself into my bathroom and Kindaichi is furiously crying into my pillow.

Yahabitch: Well stop looking good during training and we'll stop following you.

Iwaizoom: WHAT?! YOU'RE THE SECOND ONE ON MY LIST!!

Wataripe: I'M SORRY TOO

Brokuto: @Iwaizoom Who is the first?!

Saltyshima: What do you think, the Grand King obviously.

Cowgeyama: ...naffs... niffs...

Ryullercoaster: IT'S AN EPIDEMIC!! HIDE EVERYONE!! KAGEYAMA IS CONTAMINATED BY IWAIZUMI!! IT'S SPREADING!!

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Oh god I'm nosebleeding Ryuu help me-  
Am I sick or something? I didn't hit myself anywhere-

Asahey!: I take out my phone and see this. Oh god. You all need some jesus.

Ryullercoaster: STAY WITH ME NOYA STAY WITH ME!! THINK OF KIYOKO!! FREE YOURSELF FROM THAT SPELL!!

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: The blood doesn't stop anymore ohmygod-

Ryullercoaster: NOYA!!! I SHALL AVENGE YOU!!

Cheshirecat: Hey everyone! This is Sugawara. I've taken Kuroo-san into my custody. Have a good day!

Pudding: Because Kuroo won't have it.


	11. Dance Competitions

Cheshirecat: GUYS WE NEED YOUR OPINION!!

Brokuto: hOOT?

Prettysetter: Please stop hooting Bokuto-san.

Saltyshima: 'We'?

Pudding: Kuroo and I have a competition going on. We need your opinion who did the better dance.

Lilgiant10: DANCING?! YOU TWO ARE DANCING?!

Cheshirecat: Not together, we filmed seperately at home and we need your votes. Who of us is the better one?! Alright here comes my video-

Cheshirecat sent a video

Sugarysweet: ... Kuroo this definitely isn't something the first years should watch.

Saltyshima: But his choreography is well done. Even if I do question where you found this fast highheels.

Pudding: Here are mine, I couldn't decide which song I liked more. Hope to destroy you, Kuroo.

Pudding sent a video

Pudding sent a video

Lilgiant10: OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE KENMA!!

Pudding: ...t-thanks Shouyou...

Starkawa: So it's cute vs sexy huh?

Iwaizoom: Wait what?! What did you just say about Kuroo?!

Starkawa: HI IWA-CHAN~ Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Saltyshima: Ooohhh 'Iwa-chan' gets jealous~

Gucci: Pfft E X P O S E D

Pudding: So you want sexy too...? Uhh I can do that too... One minute, gotta do my hair...

Cheshirecat: WAIT WHAT?! NO WAIT PUDDING DON'T SIN-

Cowgeyama: Wait a competition?! Oi Karasuno first years!! Let's post our school project!!

Gucci: You mean where we copied the swimclub guys?! I think one of them was called Haru-chan...

Saltyshima: Excuse me, copied? We were better than them. Post it, King.

Lilgiant10: Even Shimizu-senpai was impressed!!

Ryullercoaster: WAIT WHAT?!

Pudding: Here it goes, am done.

Pudding sent a video

Cheshirecat: I'll be off I gotta fix that nosebleed-

Nekomasace: HOLY SHIT KENMA YOU LOOK AWESOME!!

ShutupLev: N-nice... B-both of you...

Cowgeyama: Found the video. Let Karasuno beat it to you.

Cowgeyama sent a video

Sugarysweet: I can't believe my children started a boyband.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: THIS IS FANFICTION STUFF

Ryullercoaster: BRO WE HAVE NEW IDEAS FOR THE FANFIC BOOK-

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: BRO

Cheshirecat: GUYS WE'RE GETTING OFF THE TOPIC!! Who is better?! Kenma or me?!

Prettysetter: Hmmmm... I think Kenma-

Starkawa: HOLD UP. No way Kozu-chan is gonna beat a captain. That calls in for support!! Captains, gather for support!!

Ushiwaka: Can we film at Shiratorizawa?

Starkawa: NO!! Get your ass to Kuroo!

Daichi: Do I have to...?

Brokuto: yEs!! HURRY UP!! CAPTAINS HOLD TOGETHER!!

Cheshirecat: ...I love you guys so fucking much I can't even-  
Let's start filming. IT'S NOT OVER YET PUDDING!!

***

Cheshirecat: DONE!! Be ready to get blown away!!

Cheshirecat sent a video

Iwaizoom: And as always, you are literally throwing yourself into the spotlight, Trashykawa.

Starkawa: IWA-CHAN SO MEAN!! This is our masterpiece TwT

Saltyshima: Impressing, however, we took seduction on a new level as we couldn't let captains defeat our favorite cat. Feel free to admit defeat to Kozume-san, Akaashi-san, Kunimi-san and my masterpiece.

Starkawa: Wait... KUNIMI?!

Saltyshima sent a video

Cheshirecat: ...

Gucci: ...

Kindaichi: ...

Bokuto: HOoOoOoT HoOt hOt

Lilgiant10: GUYS HELP YAMAGUCHI FAINTED!!

Yahabitch: And here I was about to ask why Kindaichi is loosing gallons of blood. From his nose.

I hate you guys. I'll take him to hospital before he faints.

Starkawa: WHY IS THIS SETTER PRETTIER THAN ME?!

Iwaizoom: Everyone is prettier than you.

Starkawa: IWA-CHAN SO MEAN ;-;

Cowgeyama: Bwahaha #roasted

Cheshirecat: I admit defeat. This was too sexy for me. As I say my last words, I'm begging you Sugawara-san, please spare me from the consequences.

...Kenma, my house, now.

Sugarysweet: My children have talent... This time I'll spare you. But only because you got me a video of dancing Daichi ;)

Daichi: Suga!!

Ushiwaka: I do dance pretty good. But you guys look also excellent. We should do this more often.

Starkawa: This was a ONE TIME THING Farmboy!!

Ushiwaka: We'll see about this Oinkawa.

Starkawa: I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE

Iwaizoom: BWAHAHAHA!! Chill out Assikawa, I told him when you make fun of him it's appropriate and a sign of affection to call you Oinkawa ;p

Saltyshima: I find you not that horrible, Iwaizumi-san.

Iwaizoom: I don't care.

Gucci: You have no idea how much of a honor it is to not get hated by him, Iwaizumi-san.

Starkawa: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME IWA-CHAN?!

Starkawa: IWA-CHAN?!

Starkawa: HELLO?!


	12. Chapter 12

Cheshirecat: Can anyone remember what actually happened yesterday?

Daichi: Kuroo what have you done to me?! I know you spiked the drinks!!

Cheshirecat: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME?! I'm always a nice person!

Pudding: K

Cheshirecat: SO MEAN PUDDING-CHAN TwT  
Cheshirecat: Wait... WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! OIKAWA?!

Starkawa: What?! I didn't do anything!!  
Starkawa: ...not that I remember anything after yesterday midday...

Ushiwaka: You were at Shiratorizawa.

Starkawa: WHAT?! LIAR!! I WOULDN'T EVER GO THERE!!

Brokuto: No wait... I do remember Shiratorizawa.  
Brokuto: I think we... broke in?  
Brokuto: OH MY GOD I BROKE INTO A SCHOOL AKAAAAAASHEEEEEEE WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE?!

Starkawa: ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME I FUCKING ENTERED SHIRATORIZAWA?!  
Starkawa: WAIT THIS ISN'T MY BEDROOM  
Starkawa: WHY AM I ONLY WEARING UNDERWEAR  
Starkawa: MY FACE!! MY FACE IS FULL OF DRIED BLOOD!! MY GORGEOUS WONDERFUL PERFECT FACE!!  
Starkawa: IWA-CHAN

Sugarysweet: Oh god would you all shut up and go to bed again?! My head's pounding and I can't turn the notifications off!  
Sugarysweet: Wait. Oh god where am I?! This is NOT my room!!  
Sugarysweet: DAICHI

Brokuto: Omg I heard someone scream-

Prettysetter: Me too Bokuto-san. I think this girly scream came from Oikawa-san.

Brokuto: AKAAAAAHKGKGKGSHIIIII YOU ARE HERE

Ushiwaka: I found Oikawa-san.

Daichi: That explains the scream. @Sugarysweet coming to your rescue! Leave your phone on, I can find you with GPS

Sugarysweet: Thank god

Futakuchi: Before I'll blow a fuse, let's get the facts straight. I wake up with a massive hangover, no idea where I am, only in briefs and my memory leaves me hanging. One of you guys'll come and get me now before I'll flip.  
Futakuchi: Thank god Aone is here. Where are we exactly? Cuz I heard that scream too. Only Oikawa screams so girly.

Daichi: And I found Suga. My GPS says Shiratorizawa Academy. Holy crap we have to get going before anybody finds us.

Iwaizoom: My fucking head kills me  
Iwaizoom: At least I'm full clothed. But I have no idea where I am, so I'll just guess I'm in Shiratorizawa.

Shiraboom: I'll join you in that.

Kindaichi: Guys...? I'm scared-  
Kindaichi: EEK SOMEONE'S COMING  
Kindaichi: Oh god only Oikawa-senpai, Ushijima-san and Semi-san

Mooniwa: So we're all in the same boat. Who is actually here now? Everyone who is here say I

Starkawa: I. AND I'M NOT HAPPY WITH WAKING UP IN SHIRATORIZAWA

Daichi: I

Sugarysweet: I

Cheshirecat: I

Pudding: I

Shiraboom: I

Semesemi: I

Ushiwaka: I

Brokuto: I

Prettysetter: I

Iwaizoom: I

Futakuchi: I and Aone. He doesn't have a phone.

Kindaichi: I

Mooniwa: So we've got Kuroo and Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi, Daichi and Sugawara, Shirabu, Semi and Ushijima, Bokuto and Akaashi, Futakuchi, Aone and me.  
Mooniwa: Wow.

Saltyshima: I am traumatized forever.

Sugarysweet: Tsukishima?! You?!

Daichi: Now that's a surprise. I thought you aren't someone who parties?

Saltyshima: Unlike you uncultured people, I didn't want to party.

Starkawa: Then why are you here smartass-chan :)

Saltyshima: Kuroo and Bokuto, so drunk that their last two braincells had crippled, caught me on my way home from the library and forced me to drink something weird. Afterwards my memory turns fuzzy.

Cheshirecat: Shit

Brokuto: Ooops

Sugarysweet: My headache doesn't prevent me from burrying you two alive :)

Daichi: Now now Suga, take it easy. We can beat them up later. Your health comes first.

Sugarysweet: Aww how sweet of you Daichi <3

Ushiwaka: I noticed you declared you are traumatized, Tsukishima-san. Do you remember anything?

Saltyshima: No but with this video and those pictures I can blackmail all captains and the white haired one... I think he looks like a punk version of Sugawara-san.

Semesemi: I AM NOT A PUNK VERSION OF SUGAWARA stop saying that!!

Saltyshima: There he is. Hey Punk Suga :)

Shiraboom: BWAHAHA PUNK SUGA

Saltyshima: You shouldn't laugh, this blackmail material involves you too

Daichi: For gods sake Tsukishima split the beans

Brokuto: IF YESTERDAY IS ON YOUR PHONE I WANNA SEE THAT

Saltyshima: You don't want to see that. Oh well, I guess your Akaashi would love to see it~  
Saltyshima: Fine, convinced. But I warned you ;)

Saltyshima sent a video

Saltyshima: It looks like you had a contest who of the captains looks best.

Starkawa: ...I definitely won.

Iwaizoom: Ah now I remember why your face is bloody. When Kindaichi couldn't hold me anymore I spiked a volleyball so hard against your nose that you bled. Way to shut you up Assikawa~

Sugarysweet: I make use of my veto. Clearly Daichi won!

Daichi: SUGA please stop!! I can't believe how happy you smile in this video!! Is that a camera?! Suga!!

Shiraboom: I did not film Ushijima. I did not film Ushijima. Oh god I filmed Ushijima I was so drunk-

Ushikawa: As flattering as this is, I do feel uncomfortable with the knowledge of you possessing halfnaked pictures of me.

Shiraboom: DELETED RIGHT AWAY USHIJIMA

Saltyshima: 1000 yen he didn't.

Shiraboom: SHUT UP LAMP POST

Cheshirecat: Oe Kenma-  
Cheshirecat: Did you make pictures of me?!

Pudding: No. I played a game on my phone.

Saltyshima: 2000 yen he took a whole video of Kuroo.

Mooniwa: Isn't anyone gonna mention that Aone clapped for Futakuchi?!

Futakuchi: What, jealous? Jealousy doesn't suit you Mooni-chan~

Mooniwa: I had to run after you with your pants you moron!!

Futakuchi: Only to get so drunk you got rid of your own~

Mooniwa: FUTAKUCHI

Semesemi: I'll regret asking but I don't see anything which could be used against me. All I see is Shirabu drooling over halfnaked Ushijima.

Saltyshima: Perfect time, I was just about to post the pictures. Guess what I caught~ Don't worry, I think I left before you really got into it. At least I don't have more pictures.

Saltyshima sent 3 images

Saltyshima sent 3 images

Sugarysweet: That is

Sugarysweet: That is... unexpected...

Starkawa: Oh please nobody has more sexual tension between each other than them

Cheshirecat: Did you ever meet Lev and Yaku?

Starkawa: No?

Cheshirecat: If you ever see them, you'll know the real meaning behind sexual frustration.

Brokuto: Or between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Futakuchi: Nah. Oikawa is just desperate and thirsty as heck and Iwaizumi done with his BS.

Starkawa: I AM NOT DESPERATE YOU TWAT

Iwaizoom: And here goes the drama queen...

Ushiwaka: As much as I wish you congratulations to your relationship, please don't stain Shiratorizawa. Thank you.

Semesemi: I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED OKAY WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP

Shiraboom: Why didn't I top him?! I'm so much better than him!! That's why I'm the regular setter!!

Brokuto: THAT IS YOUR FIRST THOUGHT AFTER SEEING YOU FUCKED YOUR TEAMMATE?!  
Brokuto: Why doesn't that happen to me?! Lets get drunk again Akaaaaashiiii

Prettysetter: No.

Semesemi: Oh you little-

Shiraboom: What Punk Suga?

Semesemi: STOP CALLING ME PUNK SUGA  
Semesemi: Make fun of me all the way you want but at the end it's your ass I destroyed and not vice versa.

Saltyshima: Ooof. #burn.

Daichi: I'm confused, they are arguying, are they gonna do it again?

Semesemi: NO

Ushiwaka: Please not in Shiratorizawa.

Saltyshima: Nevertheless, I will return home. Good luck gathering your clothes and pride :)

Cheshirecat: TSUKISHIMA STAY HERE

Saltyshima: How about no. Go screw yourself.

Cheshirecat: TSUKISHIMA DAMMIT

Brokuto: Is nobody gonna say anything that Shirabu didn't say no to a second time (⊙o⊙)？

Semesemi: WAIT WHAT?!

Pudding: By the way, I found this on my phone... I would have kept quiet but Tsukishima was rude to Kuroo.

Pudding sent an image

Pudding: That's right, you've been screwed by the cat

Pudding: That's right, you've been screwed by the cat. Good luck gathering your dignity, Tsukishima :)

Daichi: I did NOT see this coming

Sugarysweet: I am shocked.

Iwaizoom: Oh my god what actually happened here-  
I could have fucked Ushijima and wouldn't ever know!

Ushiwaka: I politely decline your request.

Iwaizoom: IT WAS AN EXAMPLE

Starkawa: Megane-chan and Bedhair-chan?! Wow. Remind me to never mess with Kozu-chan.

Cheshirecat: Wait... WHAT?!?!?!


	13. The Drunk Special

Cheshirecat: Can anyone remember what actually happened yesterday?

Daichi: Kuroo what have you done to me?! I know you spiked the drinks!!

Cheshirecat: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME?! I'm always a nice person!

Pudding: K

Cheshirecat: SO MEAN PUDDING-CHAN TwT  
Cheshirecat: Wait... WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! OIKAWA?!

Starkawa: What?! I didn't do anything!!  
Starkawa: ...not that I remember anything after yesterday midday...

Ushiwaka: You were at Shiratorizawa.

Starkawa: WHAT?! LIAR!! I WOULDN'T EVER GO THERE!!

Brokuto: No wait... I do remember Shiratorizawa.  
Brokuto: I think we... broke in?  
Brokuto: OH MY GOD I BROKE INTO A SCHOOL AKAAAAAASHEEEEEEE WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE?!

Starkawa: ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME I FUCKING ENTERED SHIRATORIZAWA?!  
Starkawa: WAIT THIS ISN'T MY BEDROOM  
Starkawa: WHY AM I ONLY WEARING UNDERWEAR  
Starkawa: MY FACE!! MY FACE IS FULL OF DRIED BLOOD!! MY GORGEOUS WONDERFUL PERFECT FACE!!  
Starkawa: IWA-CHAN

Sugarysweet: Oh god would you all shut up and go to bed again?! My head's pounding and I can't turn the notifications off!  
Sugarysweet: Wait. Oh god where am I?! This is NOT my room!!  
Sugarysweet: DAICHI

Brokuto: Omg I heard someone scream-

Prettysetter: Me too Bokuto-san. I think this girly scream came from Oikawa-san.

Brokuto: AKAAAAAHKGKGKGSHIIIII YOU ARE HERE

Ushiwaka: I found Oikawa-san.

Daichi: That explains the scream. @Sugarysweet coming to your rescue! Leave your phone on, I can find you with GPS

Sugarysweet: Thank god

Futakuchi: Before I'll blow a fuse, let's get the facts straight. I wake up with a massive hangover, no idea where I am, only in briefs and my memory leaves me hanging. One of you guys'll come and get me now before I'll flip.  
Futakuchi: Thank god Aone is here. Where are we exactly? Cuz I heard that scream too. Only Oikawa screams so girly.

Daichi: And I found Suga. My GPS says Shiratorizawa Academy. Holy crap we have to get going before anybody finds us.

Iwaizoom: My fucking head kills me  
Iwaizoom: At least I'm full clothed. But I have no idea where I am, so I'll just guess I'm in Shiratorizawa.

Shiraboom: I'll join you in that.

Kindaichi: Guys...? I'm scared-  
Kindaichi: EEK SOMEONE'S COMING  
Kindaichi: Oh god only Oikawa-senpai, Ushijima-san and Semi-san

Mooniwa: So we're all in the same boat. Who is actually here now? Everyone who is here say I

Starkawa: I. AND I'M NOT HAPPY WITH WAKING UP IN SHIRATORIZAWA

Daichi: I

Sugarysweet: I

Cheshirecat: I

Pudding: I

Shiraboom: I

Semesemi: I

Ushiwaka: I

Brokuto: I

Prettysetter: I

Iwaizoom: I

Futakuchi: I and Aone. He doesn't have a phone.

Kindaichi: I

Mooniwa: So we've got Kuroo and Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi, Daichi and Sugawara, Shirabu, Semi and Ushijima, Bokuto and Akaashi, Futakuchi, Aone and me.  
Mooniwa: Wow.

Saltyshima: I am traumatized forever.

Sugarysweet: Tsukishima?! You?!

Daichi: Now that's a surprise. I thought you aren't someone who parties?

Saltyshima: Unlike you uncultured people, I didn't want to party.

Starkawa: Then why are you here smartass-chan :)

Saltyshima: Kuroo and Bokuto, so drunk that their last two braincells had crippled, caught me on my way home from the library and forced me to drink something weird. Afterwards my memory turns fuzzy.

Cheshirecat: Shit

Brokuto: Ooops

Sugarysweet: My headache doesn't prevent me from burrying you two alive :)

Daichi: Now now Suga, take it easy. We can beat them up later. Your health comes first.

Sugarysweet: Aww how sweet of you Daichi <3

Ushiwaka: I noticed you declared you are traumatized, Tsukishima-san. Do you remember anything?

Saltyshima: No but with this video and those pictures I can blackmail all captains and the white haired one... I think he looks like a punk version of Sugawara-san.

Semesemi: I AM NOT A PUNK VERSION OF SUGAWARA stop saying that!!

Saltyshima: There he is. Hey Punk Suga :)

Shiraboom: BWAHAHA PUNK SUGA

Saltyshima: You shouldn't laugh, this blackmail material involves you too

Daichi: For gods sake Tsukishima split the beans

Brokuto: IF YESTERDAY IS ON YOUR PHONE I WANNA SEE THAT

Saltyshima: You don't want to see that. Oh well, I guess your Akaashi would love to see it~  
Saltyshima: Fine, convinced. But I warned you ;)

Saltyshima sent a video

Saltyshima: It looks like you had a contest who of the captains looks best.

Starkawa: ...I definitely won.

Iwaizoom: Ah now I remember why your face is bloody. When Kindaichi couldn't hold me anymore I spiked a volleyball so hard against your nose that you bled. Way to shut you up Assikawa~

Sugarysweet: I make use of my veto. Clearly Daichi won!

Daichi: SUGA please stop!! I can't believe how happy you smile in this video!! Is that a camera?! Suga!!

Shiraboom: I did not film Ushijima. I did not film Ushijima. Oh god I filmed Ushijima I was so drunk-

Ushikawa: As flattering as this is, I do feel uncomfortable with the knowledge of you possessing halfnaked pictures of me.

Shiraboom: DELETED RIGHT AWAY USHIJIMA

Saltyshima: 1000 yen he didn't.

Shiraboom: SHUT UP LAMP POST

Cheshirecat: Oe Kenma-  
Cheshirecat: Did you make pictures of me?!

Pudding: No. I played a game on my phone.

Saltyshima: 2000 yen he took a whole video of Kuroo.

Mooniwa: Isn't anyone gonna mention that Aone clapped for Futakuchi?!

Futakuchi: What, jealous? Jealousy doesn't suit you Mooni-chan~

Mooniwa: I had to run after you with your pants you moron!!

Futakuchi: Only to get so drunk you got rid of your own~

Mooniwa: FUTAKUCHI

Semesemi: I'll regret asking but I don't see anything which could be used against me. All I see is Shirabu drooling over halfnaked Ushijima.

Saltyshima: Perfect time, I was just about to post the pictures. Guess what I caught~ Don't worry, I think I left before you really got into it. At least I don't have more pictures.

Saltyshima sent 3 images

Saltyshima sent 3 images

Sugarysweet: That is

Sugarysweet: That is... unexpected...

Starkawa: Oh please nobody has more sexual tension between each other than them

Cheshirecat: Did you ever meet Lev and Yaku?

Starkawa: No?

Cheshirecat: If you ever see them, you'll know the real meaning behind sexual frustration.

Brokuto: Or between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Futakuchi: Nah. Oikawa is just desperate and thirsty as heck and Iwaizumi done with his BS.

Starkawa: I AM NOT DESPERATE YOU TWAT

Iwaizoom: And here goes the drama queen...

Ushiwaka: As much as I wish you congratulations to your relationship, please don't stain Shiratorizawa. Thank you.

Semesemi: I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED OKAY WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP

Shiraboom: Why didn't I top him?! I'm so much better than him!! That's why I'm the regular setter!!

Brokuto: THAT IS YOUR FIRST THOUGHT AFTER SEEING YOU FUCKED YOUR TEAMMATE?!  
Brokuto: Why doesn't that happen to me?! Lets get drunk again Akaaaaashiiii

Prettysetter: No.

Semesemi: Oh you little-

Shiraboom: What Punk Suga?

Semesemi: STOP CALLING ME PUNK SUGA  
Semesemi: Make fun of me all the way you want but at the end it's your ass I destroyed and not vice versa.

Saltyshima: Ooof. #burn.

Daichi: I'm confused, they are arguying, are they gonna do it again?

Semesemi: NO

Ushiwaka: Please not in Shiratorizawa.

Saltyshima: Nevertheless, I will return home. Good luck gathering your clothes and pride :)

Cheshirecat: TSUKISHIMA STAY HERE

Saltyshima: How about no. Go screw yourself.

Cheshirecat: TSUKISHIMA DAMMIT

Brokuto: Is nobody gonna say anything that Shirabu didn't say no to a second time (⊙o⊙)？

Semesemi: WAIT WHAT?!

Pudding: By the way, I found this on my phone... I would have kept quiet but Tsukishima was rude to Kuroo.

Pudding sent an image

Pudding: That's right, you've been screwed by the cat

Pudding: That's right, you've been screwed by the cat. Good luck gathering your dignity, Tsukishima :)

Daichi: I did NOT see this coming

Sugarysweet: I am shocked.

Iwaizoom: Oh my god what actually happened here-  
I could have fucked Ushijima and wouldn't ever know!

Ushiwaka: I politely decline your request.

Iwaizoom: IT WAS AN EXAMPLE

Starkawa: Megane-chan and Bedhair-chan?! Wow. Remind me to never mess with Kozu-chan.

Cheshirecat: Wait... WHAT?!?!?!


	14. The Drunk Special 2

Karasuno group chat

Gucci: Hello? Can someone help me? I've got a problem

Lilgiant10: Really? What kind of problem?

Cowgeyama: Get yourself together and solve it

Gucci: That's what I'm trying!! But it's not for me, it's for a friend...

Ryullercoaster: Tsukishima

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: Tsukishima

Gucci: A FRIEND OKAY

Asahey!: Definitely Tsukishima

Ennoshithe'shot: Now now let's let him explain himself.

Lilgiant10: Wait where are Sugawara and Daichi?! For once you need parental advice and now they're not here!!

Cowgeyama: Asleep at this hour?! That's suspicious.

Ennoshithe'shot: I know why they are and I'm not going to tell you. @Gucci spill it.

Gucci: How do I pull out a friend of an existential crisis?

Ryullercoaster: HOLY SHIT ENNOSHITA ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY DID  
Ryullercoaster: THINGS?!

Lilgiant10: Things? Like homework?

Cowgeyama: Volleyball practice?

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: oh god stop being so innocent I swear

Ennoshithe'shot: @Gucci Why does Tsukishima have an existential crisis?

Ryullercoaster: ENNOSHITA DON'T IGNORE ME

Gucci: I don't know! He saw something on his phone when we were in my house for breakfast and then he turned all pale, ran to the bathroom and now he doesn't come out anymore. He's mumbling incoherent stuff.

Cowgeyama: Incoherent...?

Lilgiant10: NONSENSE JESUS WE WENT OVER THAT WITH TSUKISHIMA BAKAGEYAMA

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: HA YOU ADMITTED IT'S TSUKISHIMA  
ROLLINGTHUNDAA: wait what?! Tsukishima does what?!

Ennoshithe'shot: Hold on Yamaguchi, I'll try to find out what happened.

Partychat:

Prettysetter: The future Karasuno captain wants to be added, is that okay? He says it's really important

Pudding: I don't care

Brokuto: WHY DOES HE HAVE YOUR NUMBER

Prettysetter added Ennoshithe'shot

Ennoshithe'shot: I was going to ask what you have done to Tsukishima but now I see the mess. Seriously? Who spiked your drinks?

Starkawa: The problem, Enno-chan, is that nobody can remember anything at all.

Iwaizoom: For once I have to agree with the trash. It's hard to tell when not even those who spiked the drinks remember that.

Starkawa: IWA-CHAN I'M NOT TRASH

Iwaizoom: Trashking

Ennoshithe'shot: Alright this is not funny. Yamaguchi just texted us, completely desperate, because Tsukishima seems to have a meltdown in his bathroom.

Pudding: Kuroo too. But he lies in my bed and stares blankly at the ceiling. It's creepy, that's normally my job.

Kindaichi: Hm... Perhaps flowers? A date? They definitely have to talk! Else nothing will happen.

Ennoshithe'shot: I'm guessing you're a 'Mom in training' @Kindaichi? At least Suga calls it that.

Kindaichi: I can't be a mom!! I'm a boy!!

Mooniwa: Oh god he is so precious

Kindaichi: W-what?

Iwaizoom: Ignore them Kindaichi. @Pudding do you need help with the cat?

Pudding: No, Lev still owes me something. We'll get him to Tsukishima.

Ushiwaka: Shirabu-san and Semi-san don't look at each other anymore without turning red. Are they sick?

Starkawa: OH COME ON  
Starkawa: THEY CAN STOP BEING SUCH LOSERS AT LEAST THEY DID IT WITH THEIR CRUSH

Iwaizoom: You have a crush?

Starkawa: No of course not

Futakuchi: No shit Sherlock  
Futakuchi: Oh god Oikawa are you for real?! I can't watch that anymore

Starkawa: Would you shut up?!

Kuroo barely noticed his two friends dragging him out of Kenma's house and into the next train towards Miyagi. His thoughts whirled around the tall blond first year of Karasuno and his heart fluttered whenever he remembered the picture Kenma had slammed into his face.  
Time passed faster than expected and soon enough, he was alone in front of Yamaguchi's bathroom, sitting against the door which parted him from Tsukishima.  
Silence lasted upon them for a long time.

"...do you regret it so much?" Kuroo whispered through the wooden material and Tsukishima inside hesitated. Did he regret it? Well, he never thought to loose his virginity like that... and despite that, he found himself a bit young for such activities.  
"...no, not... It's not because it was you."  
Kuroo exhaled relieved. Tsukki didn't find him disgusting.  
"I... I just don't think I was ready for that... and I'm still too young for that..."  
Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He closed his eyes and imagined the blond behind the door, which expression he made, which gestures he made.  
"...and... I thought I could remember it..."  
Kuroo's breath hitched for a second and his eyes flew open, drilling disbelieving into the door.  
"Open the door Tsukki. Please."  
This time, Tsukishima didn't complain at this nickname. After a minute of silence a soft click indicated that, indeed, the door was open. Kuroo raised himself and slowly entered the bathroom, only to pull the shaking blond into a gentle hug. Tsukishima flinched awkwardly, he couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him, but with Kuroo... it was different. He wrapped his arms around the Nekoma captain, his face hidden by his jacket.  
"Do you feel anything?" Kuroo murmured into Tsukishima's shoulder and the blond tilted his head.  
"I think I do... Ah... Everything is so difficult and confusing... sucks to be like the King."  
Kuroo snorted and pressed a gentle kiss onto Tsukishima's temple.  
"Let's start new."  
"I am not entirely opposed to that."

Starkawa: HOLY SHIT  
Starkawa: I found my camera in my backpack and there are pictures

Brokuto: HoOOoT PICTURES?! LIKE KENMAS?!

Starkawa: YES AND YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT THEY SHOW

Prettysetter: I'll give you 5000 yen when you keep quiet and send me those pictures Oikawa-san.

Futakuchi: #plottwist

Brokuto: Wait what?! You remember something?! AKAAAAGNKFJBFSHIII

Starkawa: 10 000 and we have a deal

Ushiwaka: Does anything of this concern me?

Starkawa: Yes

Ushiwaka: Please tell me, Oikawa-san.

Starkawa: Weeeeeell

Prettysetter: DEAL @Starkawa

Starkawa: Sorry Waka-chan, I'll take these pictures with me into my grave

Iwaizoom: I'll make sure that happens sooner than you think if you don't tell me

Starkawa: Iwa-chan I have a contract to fulfill!

Akaashi stared onto his phone with a blank expression, watching as countless pictures flooded in. A tiny smile appeared on his lips as he skimmed through the content, tracing the outlines of each picture.  
Akaashi was the only one who didn't forget the night and was glad about it.  
Ushijima would have been surprised for sure if Akaashi would have told him he was the one who had spiked the drinks, unintentiously of course. He had mixed up sugar and the powder they found in the boys' washroom in Shiratorizawa.  
So many secrets within his hand and Akaashi was going to treasure all of them. Right then, the last picture came and popped up onscreen.

Akaashi smiled wider, a tiny blush throning upon his cheeks.

Bokuto-san won't ever know these two had shared a kiss.


	15. Nishinoya's New Number

Nishinoya smiled upon his christmas gift, his new phone with a new number. It wasn't what he awaited since he had been wishing for a new game console but he was grateful and happy nevertheless. He knew this was a quiet jab from his parents to stop playing so much on his old console and spend more time outside and Nishinoya didn't actual mind that.

First things first, he searched in his old phone for his friends and saved all their numbers in his new phone. Exited and also curious, he decided to check the group chat with his old phone.  
Suga had gotten an adorable kitten which was supposed to keep him company through college later on, Daichi had gotten a new motorbike since his parents were quite good with money and could afford it, Tanaka was already around blabbering about his new heavy metal CDs and Yamaguchi had been given a brand new pair of rollerblades, his second favorite hobby next to volleyball. Hinata and Kageyama were arguying once again which present was better (Hinata received a new camera and Kageyama rare recordings of other volleyball matches) and Yachi who bragged about her new art supplies, tried to defuse the situation. Tsukishima didn't want to spill his presents but his brother told them it was a limited edition pack of dinosaur movies.  
Nishinoya, however, hesitated before contacting Asahi personally like he planned to do. He had a new number for the first time since long and this was his chance to use it.

???:  
My heart is claimed  
I'm trying to hide  
But can you blame me  
It's love on the first sight

Asahi:  
Who is this? What are you talking about? Are you a creep?! Are you going to stalk me?!

???:  
Nah, relax scaredy cat. I'm one of your friends and I've been wanting to tell you this since the first time I saw you.

Asahi:  
Is this a joke? What friend? Who are you? You're really not a stalker?

???:  
No I'm not. I'm just... shy I guess? You're just the ultimate perfection in person and I've been wanting to tell you so many times how hard I've fallen for you but I'm... afraid to really talk to you about this in person. In real life we're actually pretty close friends.

Asahi:  
I wouldn't judge you you know? Just tell me.  
Hello?  
Still there?

Nishinoya shut down his new phone with a blush on his cheeks. Perhaps, for the time being, he would keep using his old phone. The sun outside filled his room with warmth in this beautiful morning and Nishinoya watched for a while the park close by.  
Today was a good day.

A few days later and back in Karasuno once again, Nishinoya was glad to meet with his friends again. In the train he pulled out his new phone and plugged his headphones in to listen to his downloaded music. After a bit of hesitation, he opened his chat with Asahi.

???:  
I honestly can't await to come back to school. It's so boring during vacations.

Asahi:  
You're back. Are you completely sure you don't want to tell me? And yes, it is kinda boring... but isn't that good? I mean, vacations are there to relax aren't they?

???:  
Yes! Ah but it's no fun when we all aren't together! So what are your plans for today?

Asahi:  
I'll tell you when you tell me your name.

???:  
Oh come on you're no fun!

Asahi:  
You literally could be a stalker or a killer, I am not sharing anything with you until I know who you are.

???:  
Aren't you a little too paranoid...? Geez fine, how about a deal? I'll tell you every day something about me and you can try to find out on your own. It's a game! That's gonna be fun!

Asahi:  
I'm blocking you now.

???:  
NO WAIT I'M SORRY  
PLEASE  
This is difficult for me too ya know? I'm texting my crush! Come on! How about two things?!

Asahi:  
Three.

???:  
Fiiine. Geez. Three things. Alright, todays three things are:  
My first words towards you were "Whatever gang you are in, can I join"  
My favorite word is "Bro"  
My favorite animal is the lion because your hair reminds me of it.

Asahi:  
Aw come on that's not much to work with!

???:  
No exceptions, that were the only things you get to know for today~ So what are your plans?

Asahi:  
Fiiiine. I'll find out, trust me on this!

Nishinoya giggled and received weird stares from the passengers around him but he couldn't care less. During the following days, Nishinoya and Asahi texted each other more and more, and by now Nishinoya was pleasantly surprised to have Asahi messaging first, too.  
Conversations with the tall spiker were so easy over phone, he made him compliments every day and gave out clues which told so much but still nothing at all. The libero would stand in the gym and text a new compliment to his crush and watch with pleasure how Asahi would fumble with his phone and turn red on the spot once he had opened his messages.

Asahi:  
Hey ;) Are you gonna watch the movie marathon on tv?

???:  
Already on it, I could repeat the entire dialogues of the movies but that doesn't make them less cool. How about you?

Asahi:  
I figured. I want to but I can't, gotta study.

???:  
Ugh don't mention this bad word again.

Asahi:  
Study?

???:  
You did it again!!!

Nishinoys refocused back onto his marathon and yet his thoughts kept wandering back to Asahi. He could imagine him snicker at his last response and before he realized it, the warm feeling came back into his chest and stomach.  
He never regretted his choice.

"Noya?"  
Nishinoya faced the tall spiker with a wide smile and cocked his head to the side.  
"What do you need Asahi? Want to practice with my libero tosses again?"  
Asahi was clearly nervous about the whole thing and Nishinoya's guts doubled over with butterflies. God he was so cute.  
"L-later maybe. Nishinoya... do you want to go on a date? With me?"  
Nishinoya's grin dropped like a volleyball, only to return triple as wide and with a confident nod, he turned away from Asahi and continued to gather volleyballs.  
"Sure! I'd love to."

Asahi exhaled and turned on his heel to leave but stopped shortly at the entrance to throw a warm and mischievous smile over his shoulder.  
"And, Noya... I knew since the first day it was you. Because I'd never forget the words my crush told me..."  
He mimicked Nishinoya's exited and confident voice, smirk remaining at its place.  
"Whatever gang you are in, can I join?!"  
Truth to be told, it wasn't the only clue this very day. Sugawara had been very helpful, accidently blurting out Nishinoya had gotten a new phone for christmas, but Nishinoya didn't need to know that.

The sound of a bunch of volleyballs dropping from Nishinoya's arms was the last thing Asahi heard as he left. He didn't need to look back to know Nishinoya was red to his ears and it made him feel weirdly satisfied.


	16. Are you Cheating? (Kagehina)

Kageyama couldn't understand what was wrong. His boyfriend Hinata would be busy all of a sudden, wouldn't look him in the eye and make stupid excuses to avoid him. At the beginning, he hadn't spent much thought on it... there was volleyball after all. Kageyama never minded that, however, his other team mates didn't look at it with such calmness.

"Did you two fight?"  
Sugawara's voice was overfilled with motherly tenderness and Kageyama cluelessly tilted his head. Fight?  
"Who?"  
"Hinata and you. Did you two fight?"  
Shaking his head, Kageyama continued the conversation with another question.  
"Why?"  
"Uhm... He has been avoiding you."  
Kageyama narrowed his eyebrows and absentmindly rested his chin in his hand. Avoiding?  
"Hinata is busy," he finally answered and Suga quirked an eyebrow.  
"...busy, huh? With what?"

"Oe dumbass! We gotta practice more!"  
Kageyama had a bunch of volleyballs ready to toss after practice and awaitingly stared at Hinata who, much his surprise, was already back inside his common Karasuno uniform.  
"Sorry Kageyama! Gotta help my mother today!"  
The ball in Kageyama's hands slipped and fell onto the ground, he watched Hinata jumping onto his bike and riding off. Help his mother?  
"Uh... Fine... Yeah... See you tomorrow..."

"He had to help his mom," Kageyama confidently answered but his shoulders slumped down again at Sugawara's 'You poor child' mother-face. The setter fell back into thoughts, rewinding the following day, a Tuesday.

"Oe! Hinata! Where are you going?! We still didn't entirely perfect our quick attack-"  
"Bye Kageyama!! Gotta do the grocery shopping today!"  
Again, Kageyama dropped the ball he was exitedly holding onto and his tiny smile slowly vanished. Hinata rode away with his bike and Kageyama was left alone inside the gym, disappointingly packing up everything unneeded and practicing his serve instead.  
"Okay... See you..."

"He had to go grocery shopping on Tuesday!" Kageyama exclaimed and Suga's expression turned only more pityful. Why was Sugawara looking at him like this? Alright then, Wednesday.

"Hinata-"  
"Can't talk gotta go bye Kageyama-!"  
Like the wind itself Hinata flew off on his bike, leaving a sad and lonely Kageyama behind to practice all by himself again.

A quiet snort pulled Kageyama out of his tiny flashbacks and his blue eyes darted over to Tsukishima, as always in company of Yamaguchi.  
"Did you ever think Hinata might cheat? Think of it. He's avoiding you, can't look into your eyes, makes up horrible excuses... That screams for cheating~" the middle blocker chirped with a cold voice before turning with a scowl away.  
"Disgusting."  
Watching Yamaguchi nodding disappointed, Kageyama's breath hitched and he found himself curled up against Sugawara, trapped in a hug.  
"That's why I think, too. But... best would be to just ask him. It's been three days since he started. We could be wrong, too."  
Nishinoya smacked proudly his chest and stood straight like a soldier.  
"I'll investigate for you~! Detective Nishinoya is on the case!"  
"I'll join ya! Nothing goes unnoticed by detective Tanaka!"  
Kageyama nodded silently and watched them storm off, clearly exited about this, and leaned back into the foreign but calming hug.

"Oe Kageyama-"  
"We've got bad news."  
Friday, a whole day later. Hinata had been neglecting extra practice with Kageyama again and Asahi's heart slowly crumbled as he saw the setter packing up all alone and by himself. He felt so sorry for him Asahi asked him for extra practice, only to see Kageyama's face light up just a little bit.  
Kageyama, Sugawara, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gathered around the two second years and listened curiously to their report.  
"Hinata's been spendin' his time with Oikawa."  
"Blushing, holding hands and going out for dinner in some fancy restaurant. We wanted to go in but then they'd have seen us."  
"Sorry Kageyama."

Tsukishima shrugged, voice carefree and uninterested but his eyes told how much he despised Hinata for this.  
"Lame. The Grand King steals his highness' boyfriend."  
"Still a better lovestory than Twilight," Yamaguchi threw in but his voice was shaking with anger. Suga eyed his fellow setter worried and placed a hand on his shoulder which the trembling Kageyama shrugged off.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Duh he isn't," Tanaka whispered at Nishinoya and received an ellbow into his side from Suga. While the spiker collapsed with a cry of pain Kageyama just turned and left.

He was going to ask Hinata about this.  
Kageyama's buzzing phone startled him out of his anger but it returned twice as hard as he saw the ID. Hinata.  
"Hinata-boke!!" he yelled into the phone and the boy at the other end flinched.  
"Oi oi don't shout!! Go dress nicely and meet me at the park yes?! Bye!"  
Wanting to continue yelling at him, Kageyama realized in the same second Hinata had hung up.  
"Asshole..."

Nevertheless, Kageyama hurried home and put on a nice black hemd with some jeans. Staring at his reflection inside the mirror, Kageyama came to a halt. Why was he even dressing up? Hinata was cheating on him with his former senpai and now worst enemy, Oikawa Tooru. He found himself way too nice dressed for such a cheater.  
Could he help it?  
Kageyama was so mad in love it hurted, slowly tearing his fragile heart apart. Tears rolled over his cheeks, leaving them flushed and swollen. Kageyama stared into his mirror and cried silent tears, fixating his own eyes since he was the dumbass who couldn't let go of Hinata even after that.

Kageyama grabbed his phone and purse before heading off towards the park. On his way, he stopped at a vending machine and got himself a pack of milk.  
"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" he smiled grimly and entered the park, sucking on his straw. It didn't last long until he found Hinata, sitting on a bench and enjoying the warm sunrays hitting his face. Kageyama had to admit, he looked stunning.  
But Hinata always threw him off of his feet... no matter positive or negative.


	17. Are you Cheating? (Kagehina) 2

"Hey Kageyama!"  
"Dumbass," Kageyama greeted nonchalantly and watched Hinata puff his cheeks. It almost made his heart melt and reminded him painfully how Hinata would show this expression to Oikawa, too.  
"Geez why so moody? Come on Bakageyama~" Hinata chirped, stood up and skipped off with a basket in his hands. Kageyama had no choice but to follow him, clenching his teeth in frustration. How could Hinata act all merry and sweet with him like nothing happened? Did he become such a shameless liar? Cheater?

The imagination of his former senpai trying to kiss Hinata sent him over the edge and Kageyama stomped his feet into the ground, remaining in place as Hinata pulled out a tiny blanket from the basket and laid it out in a spot hidden from curious eyes. Fully engulfed with his task of correcting the blanket here and there, Kageyama's obvious murderous scowl went completely past Hinata until he beckoned him to sit down. Not budging an inch, Kageyama glared his boyfriend down.  
"What is it? W-what's wrong? W-why a-are you l-looking like t-this...?" Hinata exclaimed, scooting a little away as usual when he was at the other end of his deathglare.  
"Why were you avoiding me Hinata?" Kageyama calmly stated, cold eyes staring right into the sunshine's soul.

"E-ehh? Avoiding...?"

"Don't give me that bullshit boke!!"  
"What bullshit?! I-"  
"YOU ARE CHEATING HINATA-BOKE!! ADMIT IT!"  
Hinata stared at Kageyama with eyes as wide as plates and remained silent for a few seconds until he jumped up and glared right back at his setter.  
"Cheating?! What the heck are you talking about?!"  
By now both of them were yelling at each other and Kageyama grew only more furious about the dumb act his boyfriend was playing.  
"YOU AND OIKAWA-SAN! Nishinoya and Tanaka saw everything!! Holding hands, you blushed and you were even out for dinner!! They spied on you entire yesterday!!"

About to scream back at him, Hinata froze for a moment and rewinded Kageyama's words in his brain. For a moment, another silence settled over them until the orange haired middle blocker broke into wild laughter. Kageyama gasped and pulled Hinata onto his tiptoes at his shirt, shaking him.  
"STOP LAUGHING YOU DUMBASS!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"  
Never minding his current situation, Hinata kept laughing with tears in his eyes.  
"I-I did that for us, idiot!" he managed to choke out and Kageyama slowly lessened his grip on the first year.  
Wait. What?

"What do you mean?!"  
"Geez Kageyama..." Hinata panted with a wide grin and sat down again, pulling Kageyama next to him in the process.  
"It's true I was with the Grand King the entire week. But I didn't cheat, moron. He's just... well..."  
Hinata sighed and averted his eyes onto the lake close by.  
"We've only been together since about a month and... you know, I just noticed we're never doing any couply stuff like I see others doing it. And then I thought further and realized I have literally no idea how to go on a date, be... r-romantic... flirt... t-this kinda stuff that makes others go all woosh and feel gwaw! So I thought it would be a good idea to hit the Grand King up since... well he's so popular and everyone's swooning after him and ugh."  
Kageyama blinked twice, having trouble digesting that information.  
"You... y-you practiced with Oikawa-san h-how to flirt with me?!" he spluttered with red cheeks and Hinata giggled all shy yet proud.  
"K-kind of, yeah. I want you to be happy with me... but if I have no idea how to make you feel great I can't exactly convince you to stay either, can I?"

In that small pause Hinata found himself trapped in Kageyama's arms and pressed against his chest, able to listen to that quick and exited heartbeat of his favorite setter.  
"Boke..."  
"I-I couldn't look at you because... b-because... aaaaa w-whenever I look at you I just remember all those things the Grand King showed me and told me to do and then I'd get all blushy and nervous and feel like gwoosh! S-so... n-now lessons are over... a-and I think I learned how to go on a proper date! I-I prepared a picknick. Eeeeverything's selfmade. By myself. U-uhh... I-I had a little help w-with the cake tho..."  
Kageyama let go of him, feeling all bubbly on the inside as he watched Hinata lifting sandwiches, drinks and other goods from his basket. But as the tiny cake came, in shape of a volleyball, Kageyama hid his face with a quiet desperate sigh.  
How on earth did he deserve Hinata Shouyou?  
His boyfriend was a sweet, innocent and worried angel and Kageyama hadn't anything better to do than running around accusing him to cheat. God, he felt so stupid. But it wasn't his fault alone... Kageyama hadn't even noticed until Sugawara had pointed it out. Accepting help of the second year chaos duo Tanaka and Nishinoya added quite a bit up on that.  
Kageyama swore himself to never allow anybody else to meddle again with his relationship.

"I... I'm sorry..." he muttered, voice guilty and quiet, "I should... I should've just asked you..."  
Hinata cocked his head to the left and smiled his lovely sunny smile at him which made his heart skip a beat.  
"Don't mind! I know I"ve been acting stupid. By the way... Grand King said you'll definitely like this, too..."  
His voice became shyer by the end and Kageyama watched Hinata scooting closer, bending forward until his chin laid on Kageyama's chest and looking up with the best puppy eyes Kageyama had ever seen. He was pretty sure Hinata could even beat Sugawara with that look.  
Kageyama's breath hitched, he stiffened and the blush spreaded to the tip of his ears. Whining, the setter pulled Hinata into a tight hug and burried his face into his shoulder.  
"S-stop that dumbass..."  
"W-why? Y-you didn't like it?!" came the hesitant and embarassed reply. Kageyama needed to gather all his courage for the next sentence.  
"I-I do... but... I dunno how to react... p-properly... but... I... I wanna say... I love you... Shouyou..."  
Hinata silenced. His given name. The blush reached his ears, too, and Hinata wrapped his arms around the utterly flustered setter.  
"I love you too... Tobio..."


	18. Thief (Yakulev)

Lev was tired and honestly, he just wanted to go home. But there he was, standing inside the tiny kiosk to buy cigarettes for his roommate. Why did his roommate chose this particular day to retrieve the favor Lev owed him? College was a pain in the ass.  
Accompanied by a yawn, he smashed the pack of cigarettes onto the counter and pulled out his wallet as the evenly bored cashier rang him up.

A whirl of clothing caught his eye and there they were, a person running out of the store with packs of cigarettes sticking out of their pockets and clenched within their hands. Lev didn't think twice, he spun around and ran after the bold thief. A girl, he assumed, that thief moved gracefully, almost cat alike in front of him.  
Lev internally groaned as he realized he had left his wallet and the cigarettes on the kiosk desk but cut that thought short, because damn that thief was fast.  
Lev knew he had an advantage thanks to his height and hobby as the college's regular in the volleyball club, long legs carried him twice as fast as the thief's lithe body could and yet the youngster was fast, incredible fast, almost flying. It wasn't too soon that he lost sight of him and came to a halt in front of a dead end. Lev narrowed his eyebrows and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

A dead end? The thief had to be here.

The beton wall in front of him was too high for that shorty to climb, heck, not even Lev himself would have managed it. The tall male tried to block out his voice of reason which screamed at him to just turn around and leave, to follow his mother's advice and not enter a shady path in darkness.  
Catlike eyes glimmed in the darkness as Lev observed the area, unnaturally quiet. His feet started to move without him noticing and curious as ever, Lev finally entered the dark path which was barely illuminated by the stars above him.  
Where was that girl?

A kick into his kneecaps returned him forcefully to reality and Lev's legs folded like toothpicks; he found himself landing face first in the dirt and scrambled to get up again, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs as additional weight pushed him once more down.  
His hands were caught in no time and pinned left and right to his head as the attacker made themselves comfortable on Lev's back.  
"Why did you follow me all the way here? You sure are stupid."  
Lev's breath hitched at the voice and he struggled to free himself but the stranger was stronger than he looked. A boy?!  
"Y-YOU ARE A BOY?! Y-you are so small I thought you are a girl!" Lev blurted out in shock and heard a pissed snarl above him, followed by a punch to his head which made him feel dizzy.  
"Of course I am you moron!! Either you're extremly brave or just overly stupid, I'd go with the latter."

Lev huffed out a muffled whine into the dirt and started to flail with his legs.  
"Get off already shorty!"  
"Joke's on you, scyscraper, I'm obviously stronger than you! Must be pretty embarassing."  
"Hell no you aren't! I'm the best!! I'm Nittaidai's volleyball ace!"  
The thief above him snorted and proceeded to lean further onto Lev's back, pressing more air out of his lungs.  
"Good for you, but I still can hold you down."  
"That was an unfair fight!!"  
"So you wanna fight? Fine by me."  
He felt the weight on him lessening and Lev hastily jumped back onto his feet, only to feel his legs being knocked away again from under his body with a swift kick of the cocky boy. Lev landed with a pained squeak on his back and once more, the thief settled down on him and was now straddeling his chest.  
"I won. You suck."  
"T-that's unfair I wasn't ready!!"  
"Pfft. You're stupid."  
Lev raised his arms to try pushing him off but found himself entirely pinned down again, the stranger's face inches away from his own. The tall silver haired male swallowed as he stared up at the boy's piercing eyes, surprised and impressed. His captor noticed that and snickered with a smug face.  
"Like what you see~?"  
"W-what?! N-no wait I-" Lev stammered, cheeks turning slightly redder as they were after the chase.  
"Oh shut up. But I think you need a lesson to stop running after guys like me."

The boy closed the last gap between them and pressed his lips against Lev's, swallowing the gasp of surprise and using the moment to slip his tongue inbetween his lips. Lev struggled and flailed under him, red to his ears with wide eyes staring at his captor, but his panicked antics soon became weaker and at last, stopped. The thief parted and licked his lips, smirking down onto him.  
"Wow you are so inexperienced it's adorable."  
"What's your name?! I'm Haiba Lev!" he blurted out, panting from the kiss, and received a gauging glare from him in return.  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Lev."  
First name?! Lev thought, shuddering at the way how seductive his given name rolled off of his tongue.  
"B-but satisfaction brought it back!!" he replied with a grin and watched the boy above him freeze, then bend down and latch again onto his lips to kiss him again. This time, Lev's eyelids fluttered close and he allowed himself to kiss back, trying to gain some dominance over the lithe thief but failing miserably. He did something with his tongue which sent Lev into a daze, he couldn't quite describe it but the male had him captivated and definitely turned on.  
"Yaku," the stranger whispered against his lips and Lev froze, protest evident on his face, breath heavy and voice throaty.  
"T-that doesn't sound like a given name-"  
"Sure it doesn't, dumbass, it's my last name. You could still try to track me down."  
"I'll do that, you'll see!" Lev confidently shot back with a large grin splitting his face in a half. Yaku blinked twice at him, visibly caught of guard.  
"Why? Don't you think it's stupid to track down someone stronger and more dangerous than you?"  
"Nope! Cuz I definitely want to see you again!"

Yaku rolled his eyes and whacked Lev's head to which he laughed and watched as the shorter raised himself from him, turning around to leave the dark alley they had been hiding in.  
"My cue to leave."  
Lev sat up, still a little out of breath from the two passionate and lustful kisses, eyes a little clouded.  
"I'll find you, Yaku-san," he stated again, confident and serious. Yaku raised his eyebrows mockingly, continuing to walk without looking back at him.  
"If you do that you might just get a little more than a kiss."  
"I'll take that risk!!"  
Yaku hesitated at the entrance once he caught those words, before he threw a seductive smirk back at him.

"Try to find me then, Lev. I'll look forward to it."


	19. Suki Kirai

About highschool age, every human receives a tattoo on both wrists, the names of two destined persons. One of them is your soulmate and the other your worst enemy, however, finding out who is who can be a hassle, especially under the concept of fake loyality.

Others met an even worse fate... Yamaguchi Tadashi found out on his own. One day, he woke up and his tattoos greeted him in the early morning light.  
Kei  
Tooru  
To Yamaguchi, finding out who was who was a piece of cake. He had always envied Oikawa for his marvellous serves and his overflowing confidence in them... at the same time, he was scaring the daylights out of him. Other than Tsukki, Oikawa's smile, heck, his entire personality was one single lie. He never spoke his thoughts, kept himself locked behind his smiley goofy merry personality. Oikawa Tooru was someone Yamaguchi never wanted to run into all alone.

"Tsukki! Tsukki I've got my tattoos!"  
"Tch."  
Tsukishima never made an interested impression but Yamaguchi couldn't care less.  
"Can you show me yours too?! Didn't you get them recently too?"  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and continued to walk. Both had a rather short way to school and enjoyed walking it together, even if Tsukishima never dared to admit that. But the fact he had been waiting every single day impatiently in front of Yamaguchi's porch told everything.  
"Tetsuro and Koutarou. But I don't care."  
Yamaguchi stilled behind him and his eyes grew wide. Tsukishima in front of him kept quiet as well for a moment, then sighed.  
"...you've got my name, right? It doesn't take a genius to figure out."  
Yamaguchi's breath hitched, his limbs started to shake. Was that the end? Would Tsukki be disgusted by him?  
"...y-yeah. B-but I don't mind! It's okay! Really okay!"  
"Good."  
Tsukishima raised his headphones and turned his music on. Yamaguchi behind him smiled, wide and bitter at the same time. Slow and thick tears started to run down his cheeks but Yamaguchi tried his best to force them back.  
The same day, he bought a roll of duct tape and covered his names with them whenever he was outside.

I am not my soulmate's soulmate.

***

Kageyama had a few problems with his names. His left wrist offered him the name Tooru while his right wrist gave him Wakatoshi. He didn't like either of them, at least that was what he told himself every single day. He did admire Oikawa for his astonishing serve and talent as setter, however, given the current circumstances he also found a hint of admiration in himself towards Ushijima. His spike was powerful, both overwhelming and horrifying. But at the same time, none of them liked him in any way. Ushijima couldn't have been colder to him on their first meeting- or was that his constant personality? Hinata-boke had taken it far enough to speak out a war declearance at him and Kageyama had just stupidly nodded along, fully aware of the name on his own wrist and on Ushijima's. He had caught a glymse while Ushijima tried to receive the ball Hinata stole from him.  
Tobio  
At the same time, he knew for a fact that Oikawa had his name written on his wrist, too. He didn't see the other wrist but he couldn't bring himself to care either, he had enough problems figuring out his own life.

He thought about asking Hinata but decided against it. Hinata would have been as clueless as he was and on the other hand, it could backfire if Hinata couldn't keep his annoying mouth shut. Kageyama just started to cover his wrists in wristbands.

Both my names are my enemies.

***

Kuroo smiled bitterly as he glared down onto his tattoos, then towards his unimpressed lithe friend with the dyed blonde hair. Kenma didn't twitch in his expression, he didn't even look up from his game. But Kuroo was used to it, he came to admire his silence.  
"I told you promising me that was stupid."  
Kuroo sighed with the same sour face and sat down next to his friend on his bed.  
"But it's supposed to be you! I-it always was you! You know I love you, Kenma!"  
Kenma lifted his eyes for a tiny second from his DS and caught a glympse of Kuroo's wrists.  
"Kei and Daishou, huh?" he muttered and refocused back onto his game. Kuroo fell back into the bed with an exaggerating groan.  
"I have no idea who they are!! A-and you-!"  
Immediately he sat back up again and nudged his friend gently.  
"You got them today too, didn't you? Show me."  
Kenma's eyebrow twitched shortly, the best of expression he could muster up during one of his precious video games.  
"Shouyou andTobio..."

Kenma hesitated a moment, then added quietly "There's a practice match next week, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, against Karasuno. We didn't battle them since eternity~ Gah I'm exited to face them!"  
His bitter smile turned first happy, then sinister.  
"I can't await to crush them."  
Kenma didn't move nor answer but internally smiled. He always knew how to distract Kuroo.

My childhood love isn't my soulmate.

***

Nishinoya grinned at his evidence. Now he was sure, he would protect his soulmate forever. Heck, he didn't care about the second name. Who cares?!  
Asahi stood clear and bright on his wrist.  
With a large smile, the libero slapped Asahi's back and pushed his wrist into his face. If it wasn't for the fact that Asahi recognized his dear underclassman the same second, he would have screamed.  
"N-Nishinoya!" he exclaimed with his eyes wide, face reddening to his ears. Nishinoya smirked up at him with his best and widest grin.  
"You're my soulmate Asahi-san!! You're mine forever now!!"  
Asahi hid his red face in his large hands and breathed out an embarassed whine before he slowly lowered his left hand and held it out to Nishinoya. Said one blinked twice, then accepted the hand and ripped off the wristband Asahi used since the first day to cover up his names.

Yuu

Nishinoya's grin doubled and he tackled Asahi in a bonecrushing hug.  
"I'M YOUR SOULMATE!!" he laughed and jumped up to kiss Asahi's hand which he used to cover his face, directly above his lips. The ace was a shaking mess but he was happy. So happy. Nishinoya was his soulmate and he was Nishinoya's. The ace brought the libero close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  
"We're gonna get married then! As fast as possible!"  
"N-Nishinoya we a-are still in h-highschool...! P-patience...!!" Asahi sputtered with a beet red face, voice an octave higher. The libero looked up and laughed at his embarassment.  
"Sorry!! I'm just so happy!! I'll always have your back now even after highschool, Asahi-san~!"  
"Me too, Nishinoya, me too."

We are soulmates.


	20. Secret Milk Fairy

At first, Kageyama had merely been a bit caught off guard by what he saw. There was a small pack of milk inside his locker, innocently sitting atop his books. For a moment, Kageyama just stared, trying to piece memories together.  
Had he forgotten this particular milk yesterday? Kageyama was absolutely sure his locker had been empty after his last period, minus the books.

After a small glance around to check his surroundings, Kageyama reached into the locker to take it, tensing at the cold feeling coming from the package. Cold? That most likely meant it had been inside a fridge only minutes prior.  
Kageyama was confused but certainly not displeased, thus he pushed the small straw into the pack and took a long and delighted sip. This was going to be a good day.

The next morning, Kageyama was so deeply in thought he nearly closed his locker without taking note of the innocent pack of milk inside. Another one? Kageyama's mouth popped open and he flashed a quick glance around, this time absolutely sure it hadn't been his. But it was inside his locker?? So it was his? Kageyama grumbled yet nevertheless, grabbed the small pack and had a first taste of milk in the morning. Maybe this was worth some further investigations.

"Oi Kageyama!! Kageyama-kun!!" an excited voice bellowed into his ear, and poor Kageyama nearly spit out the milk he was trying to swallow. Furious, he whirled around, brows furrowed.  
"What?! What do you want, boke?! Can't I have five minutes to myself without you squawking into my ears?!"  
Hinata gasped and puffed his cheeks, something that caused warmth to pool into Kageyama's stomach. Hastily, he took another sip of his milk to cool it down.  
"You're a boke yourself, boke!! Come toss to me!! Pleaaaase Kageyama? Pleaaase? You promised to train with me, you can't back out, you-"  
"Oh for god's sake," Kageyama groaned, already feeling his lunch break going down the drain, "If I'll toss to you will you shut up and stop bugging me?!"  
Hinata playfully shoved Kageyama's arm and the setter took that as some sort of agreement. The small walk it took them to get to a clear place to practice receives was all Kageyama needed to empty his last bit of milk. He couldn't help the tiny hint of disappointment which got promptly noticed by his bouncy orange friend. A small grin came onto his lips and somehow, Hinata seemed even more lively than usual, even pleased about something.

Kageyama seriously wondered why.

"Oi, Kageyama-kun! I haven't seen you at the vending machine at all the last days! Are you okay? Are you feeling unwell?" Sugawara's concerned voice pulled him out of his concentration, causing him to send his own toss towards Tanaka at least a meter further than planned. Tanaka made a noise somewhat between a wail of disappointment and an angry growl.  
"Oh come on!! That was my ball!!"  
Nishinoya was quick enough to pick it up again and guide it back to Tanaka, who slammed it down on the opposite side of the net, finally looking proud and satisfied.  
"Gomen!!" Kageyama voiced his presence behind the two hugging second years, then turned back towards Sugawara who was mildly embarassed he had disturbed Kageyama this bad.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't- Kageyama, are you okay?"

Kageyama paused and tilted his heads. His bones were heal, his muscles were functioning well, and he was in an actual good mood. In high spirits, one might say. Yes, he felt very much okay.  
"Yes...? Is there anything wrong, Suga-san?"  
Suga paused and eyed Kageyama from head to toe, hoping to spot anything amiss from the black haired setter.  
"Uhm... N-not really, no, I just... haven't seen you drinking milk at all for a long time and you just always went to get some. I was worried you might feel unwell...? Is it the stress?"  
Kageyama opened his mouth but didn't know what he could say, thus he just closed it again. Finally, he bowed and bellowed out an awkward "Apologies for making you worry, Suga-san!!"

Sugawara turned almost immediately embarassed and dismissed him chuckling.  
"Don't mind, don't mind! If you're feeling just fine... But please tell me if you need anything? Yes, Kageyama?"  
Kageyama'a attention was since the second sentence at something behind Suga, something orange what was bouncing around like on a sugar high.  
"Uhm... Yes... Of course... Please excuse me, Suga-san."  
Kageyama took another short bow, then marched past the worried third year towards Hinata who was excitedly chatting away with Yachi. Something about... milk? Kageyama perked up with interest, speed slowing down. Sadly, those two had already noticed him, and while Yachi turned a beet shade of red Hinata flew towards Kageyama himself and grinned.  
"Are you done?! Let's continue practice in the park!"

Kageyama found himself agreeing, not knowing either what to do with himself the entire evening.

Minutes later, Kageyama quietly tossed towards his friend, throwing in a few snarky comments here and there when Hinata missed the receive. It wasn't until Hinata prodded into a topic he had recently been wondering about that Kageyama finally began to pay attention to his blabbering.  
"Kageyama? Did anything happen recently?" he asked, careful, maybe a bit too careful. Hinata was giddy in a way, he had been since days, and it was annoying the setter to no end.  
"What are you talking about? Keep focusing onto your receives instead, boke!" Kageyama huffed, sending another toss his way. Hinata missed it.  
"S-shut up!!" came the embarassed shout, followed by a quieter "Did you find anything weird lately? Out of place?"

Hinata tried to sound like he wasn't caring at all and Kageyama found it adorable.  
"Well..." the setter began, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to nibble on it, falling into deeper thoughts. He had heard Hinata talking about milk earlier, maybe he was the one who put milk into his locker every single day.  
"Not really," he finally stated and emphazed that with a shrug. Hinata turned a soft shade of red, Kageyama couldn't tell wether it was embarassment or anger. Both was amusing.  
"Not really?! You found nothing unnatural?!"  
"No."  
"In your locker, maybe?! Absolutely nothing?!"

Okay, now Kageyama could tell for sure Hinata was pouting angrily. Cute.  
"No."  
Hinata hesitated a second, then grumbled something under his breath and missed the next receive; the ball smashed fullforce into his face. Kageyama stared, then snorted and quickly turned away to hide his smile. Lucky enough for him, Hinata was busy holding his nose, whining and complaining.  
"Ow ow ow..."  
"Get up already, dumbass. It wasn't that bad."  
"Do you want a ball to your face?!"  
"You act as if you'd hit, boke."  
Hinata jawdropped, then let out a cry of anger and aimed his finger accusingly at his friend.  
"You owe me meatbuns!!!"  
"What?! Why?!" Kageyama shouted back, only to see Hinata puffing his cheeks again. He seemed to do that quite often; and Kageyama had no idea how he felt about subsconciously having made that observation.  
"Because you're an ungrateful idiot!! I spent half my pocket money on you, you better go buy me meatbuns now!!"

Kageyama raised one eyebrow and tilted his head. Hinata froze and turned bright red, sputtering as he realized what he had just said.  
"You've been putting milk inside my locker," Kageyama stated slowly and observed with joy how his friend flustered only more.  
"...only because I thought it would make you happy..." he finally admitted, quiet, it was barely above a mumble, yet Kageyama had understood him. His palms became somewhat sweaty, and poor overwhelmed Kageyama shook his head to get rid of the warmth flooding through his body. It wasn't working. Without another word, Kageyama turned around and took a few steps, then threw a glance back.  
"Hurry up already, boke. Meatbuns are on me this time."

Hinata brightened up immediately and hurried to fetch the ball, only to jog after his black haired friend. If he had seen Kageyama smile, Hinata wasn't going to comment on it. Even if he thought it was the prettiest smile he had ever seen.  
He was definitely going to continue buying milk for Kageyama.


End file.
